Secret Souls
by SighingWinter
Summary: Laiste is an elf who has no memory of who she was, while everyone else in the elf world seems to know everything about her. As darkness returns to Middle Earth will she be able to regain that which has been lost without sacrificing a love that has waited for more than an Age? A story the stretches across First-Third Ages !Not tenth walker!
1. Chapter 1 Laiste

Hello to all my readers, as well as to those of you who are imensely pissed off because I have failed to finish off what I have started. I'm getting there- but laetly I've been working on a final project for two classes, which just happens to be what you are about to read.

I do not own, JRR Tolkien's Lord of the Rings- nor any of the movies or have any property claims over plot, storyline, characters. etc- save for Laiste and her story.

I hope you all enjoy, comment please!

* * *

_**Elvish translations:**_

Namárië, Brand, ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín- Farewell, Brand, may Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life.

Belain na le- The Valar be with you

Ada- father

Namárië, mellon- Farewell friend

Hannon le- Thank you

Im gelir ceni ad lín, mellon-

Manen nalyë? - How are you?

Im maer- I'm well

Gen hannon- I thank you

Elleth- female elf

Eldar- the word used for elves who left the shores of Aman and took the Great Journey

* * *

**Secret Souls**

I loved him… why after nearly a hundred years did it come to me now that I loved that man? And now he was gone.

I was too late and we were lost.

Below my beloved city burned and perished beneath the crushing blows of death dealt by Morgoth's foul creatures. Though the balrogs and their lord had been destroyed, still the orcs remained and with the aid of the goblins tore at and through rock and stone as dragons, tainted and lost to the darkness, blew their flames upon the walls, blackening white walls until they crumbled under the strength of the onslaught. The smoke billowed upwards, so that I could be tormented yet further by the reek of burned flesh and the cries of the dying.

Anearith bellowed her pain of the loss of a mate to the darkness as I screamed mine of sorrow for all that had been lost, our cries joining together to echo throughout the battlefield then whisked away by the winds.

What did we have to lose now that all was lost?

Air moved pasted us in whipping waves as Anearith dropped from the sky, slamming into and taking her fallen mate and our broken hearts with us, falling towards the ground at a speed that we both knew we could not survive. The ground opened welcoming arms and the white city that now burned crushed below the weight of two draconic bodies. I flew off of Anearith and then there was pain and I blearily opened my eyes feeling cool water trickling around my body contrasting with the burning rage of the flames that lingered nearby.

Darkness took me and my last thought was little more than a broken realization.

Gondolin was lost.

* * *

**Chapter One- Laiste**

A strangled cry erupted from my throat as the nightmare that had plagued my mind for nearly a century one more awakened me from sleep. Cold sweat lingered on my skin and forehead as I lay trembling against the limbs of an oak. The tree had been kind and had allowed me to seek refuge in its branches and now in its slow way the being wondered if I was well. I attempted to reassure the being that was far older than I, though I could barely reach within to find the right words.

The dream had felt so real, even the surge of pain, yet even as I struggled to remember the dream had already faded beyond recollection. A sigh passed through my parted lips, before I silently thanked the guardian tree and parted ways with the contented being. As I continued on my journey I thought back, trying to recalled something- anything of my childhood or young life- though I knew that there was nothing that I would or could remember save for a few brief glimpses of indistinct faces. The first thing I remember with the distinct clarity of myself and who my people were, was what I had called my beginning.

I had opened my eyes found myself at the base of a protective tree. Beside me had lain a small pack and a wrapped set of weapons. Just on the edges of my sight were the shores that gave way to a vast expanse of water. The first few days had been frightful not knowing how I had gotten to wherever I was but eventually I grew calm and confident in my surroundings although a fortnight had to pass before I was willing to travel past the small wood that I had been occupying.

Remembering my quick packing and the past few weeks of travel I silently, almost it seem, out of habit, grasped the hilt of the elegant yet deadly sword that hung at my left hip. The strange thing was about the sword and dagger, that was strapped to the small of my back, was that in the depths of my mind I knew that I knew how to use them and use them well- as to how, when, and where I used and learned such arts are still uncertain. The beginnings of a familiar throbbing at my temples warned me of the happenings of thinking back and I ceased such an activity, not wanting an aching head no matter how curious I was about who I was.

Stepping out the from the western edge of the woods I saw to the east the great sun rose to bring new light to the world and with that I oriented myself and struck out northwest. For many leagues I journeyed remaining within the safety of spring forests and the animals that lived there, as often as possible. Over great green hills full of bright flowers and life, my feet crossed leaving no trace behind. Eventually trees became sparse and I changed my path on slightly in order to follow the long stretch of a river I later learned was known at Baranduin or Brandywine. I crossed through the Barrow Downs, nearly constantly under the hood of my cloak as I crossed the path of Men more frequently. Early spring and the cool rains, had by this time, lost to the heat of summer and all too soon the heat dominated everything. It was with some degree of relief that I reached the beginnings of a human settlement known as Bree.

Within the new constructed walls there were, as I expected Men, but also a number of strange creatures I had never before seen creatures who called themselves Hobbits. They were a small people, almost dwarf-like without the beards, they were a happy people and during my short time at the sole Inn I spent and befriended many of the little folk. I spent many hours listening to the great tales of such small folk and laughed when they drank and sang, though only at the appropriate times of course. Merry days were discovered in that town and I found myself, for a time, content to cease my wanderings and help build the town of Bree with the Hobbit-folk and Men.

Not long before harvest season returned to their fields I discovered something that set my feet back onto the roads. It was on a night that was warm, though the sky was clouded. Crickets and fireflies decorated the ground and air, lighting the sky and filling the gentle breezes with music. Men were out in full, celebrating something and I and a particular friends of mine, the Hobbit Brand, watched with ill-concealed amusement as the second-borns grew ever drunker and louder.

It was Brand who began the conversation, starting ever so delicately on the tender subject of food, as most Hobbits are warranted to, which then turned to the foods of my people. Never before had I given the information of my wanderings but that night I made everything clear.

"I am not certain, my friend, of the food of my people- nor am I wise of their ways, their drinks, or even their music. It has been long since I have heard, seen, or even tasted anything of my people. Indeed even I know not how many long years it had been…"

Here Brand exclaimed in great surprise and shock mixed with wonder. He pushed many questions that night and I answered those that I could.

"I woke in the bough of a tree as spring first touched the blossoms of the land. I was, and indeed even now, without memory save for who and what I am as well as with the skills of surviving without a roof or hole over my head- unlike you my friend"

Brand laughed with his belly, it was a warm and full laugh, which reminded me of another whom my memory could not recall, to my great frustration. In those days, Brand was quite round for one so young amongst his kind, who I had learned had travelled for many long and dark years to find a place to settle in peace. Bright curls the color of damp earth adorned his head and brought a great deal of attention to his keen grey eyes, I continued with my tale after taking a slip of the sweet mead my friend had brewed, "Not knowing my location or much of the land I chose to head north and west, though never straying for from the Baranduin. And that my good friend is how I came up this place."

Silence reigned for a moment as Brand gazed out at the 'Big-Folk' (as his kind called the race of Men) before he spoke in a low voice," Many have wondered since your coming. Some thought that the tales were true and had planned to follow after you, had you left not long upon entering Bree."

I must have seemed confused for the Hobbit further explained, "You see, when we first came here and began to settle there was this old tale that spoke of an elf-city not far to the west. According to Old Bomballed who had it from his second cousin, Amellia, who in turn got it from her good friend Balvin- there were plenty who sought the elf-city but it was never found. So you see, when an elf like yourself entered Bree, 'twas not just beauty that captured the Big-Folk."

Here he paused for a drink, "They are strange ones, Laiste of long travels, those Big-Folk. Once there is an idea in their minds they're willing to give up everything to be sure that they are right." He let out a short laugh, "And though you have stayed with us for many weeks, I'm certain that when you indeed to choose to set off there will be young ones who will follow you, like little bees that follow the scent of an elusive flower. Indeed it is almost certain that- Ah!"

This exclamation was due to a great start as a bright flash of light, a flying star, swirled through the sky, heading westwards towards the distant mountain ranges barely glimpsed on the horizon. My keen sight followed the path of the star and then quite suddenly my feet longed to follow. It was a sign from the Valar, guiding me towards something important. With strength gathered from many travels I leapt to my feet and headed back towards the Inn. My heart cried that I could not waste another moment- that I must fly!

Puffing behind me followed my ever loyal friend who kept his silence and helped me gather my things. On the exit of the Inn, I turned to kneel down in front of the hobbit. There were tears in his eyes but also an understanding. We clasped one another in a brief embrace and then upon parting I handed the young hobbit a small carving I had been working on. Though it had been done to ease the rare instances of boredom, I had put much attention to the little thing and for me, it represented quite an accomplishment. The figure itself was a little larger than my palm depicting a Hobbit with a rather round figure. There was a bright grin on his face as he held a large mug in one hand, slightly raised in salute. I had seen enough of Brand's vests and clothes that I had somewhat unconsciously carved those details onto the wooden Hobbit before realizing it. Now, as I gazed at his teary and surprised expression I was glad that I had essentially carved Brand. Indeed, maybe it had been him I had been carving all along with realizing it.

Pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead I murmured, "Namárië, Brand, ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín."

With one last smile for my companion of long summer days, I slipped out of the Inn and darted through the darkness with all the silence and light footedness of my people that I could muster. I will admit that I looked back, more than once- for I had left many friends behind and the uncertainty of the road ahead caused many longings I had never known to make themselves at home in my breast. However I never turned and made to move back, for I knew that my path could not wait. As I travelled yet further west hope began to well in my heart.

The closer I strayed towards the mountains the rockier and mistier the world around and above me grew. Many ruins I passed lost outposts of men that now lay fallen completely at the mercy of the wind, rain, and earth. For many days and nights I moved across the land, easing between a fast walk and a dead run. The path I traveled was barely discernible, even in the brightest of light. It was not particularly difficult to read, though my elven eyes could pick up much that a human would never see. At long last I paused at the outer edge of a small forest. That night I deemed it safe enough to camp for the night and gather my strength for the last part of my journey. My feet knew where to take me and somewhere in my heart I knew that I was close. I bathed in a nearby brook and had the liberty of washing my travel worn clothes before the sun had set. I took the time to take out a vague map of the lands that stretched before me. Tracing a rough estimate of my path I turned my gaze to the trees, flicking back and forth between them and the name on the map. Trollshaws.

Dismissing the name of the forest I traced my path through the trees and over the Fords. It was there that my map ended. From there it was going to be rough, the mountains rose steeply and there were many hidden dangers that lurked in the caves hidden by large rocks and shadows. I chewed my lip absently, pondering on my situation for a short while, before going over to my pack.

For all the traveling it had done the thing was barely stained and hardly worn. Brand had said that that was because the pack was elven make. Reaching through the pack, I pulled out the clothes that had remained neatly folded and hidden at the bottom. After stripping my old underthings and putting on the new ones, I pulled out the set of clothing. First came supple leggings followed by a pair of warm brown trousers which easily tied close not an inch beneath my navel. Following that I pulled on a pale grey under tunic that had beautiful designs of twisted vines. Covering that was a long tunic of sky blue. Though the tunic came to my thighs, there were splits on both of my sides from hips down which permitted ease of movement. Around my waist I re-belted my sword and dagger. A long robe was last to be pulled on, its coloring was deeper than that of the sky, yet it shimmered like the waters when hit beams of moonlight. The collar of the robe was stiff and remained so no matter my movements. The sleeves were three quarters of my arm length and ended in upside down teardrops while the back flowed down to my calves. There was no way to close the robe so I kept it open and a little pushed back. Upon standing and folding my now dried travel clothes, I wondered how it was that so much cloth could fit within my pack. Lying back on the ground, near the small fire I laid my head on my cloak and fell into a light sleep.

There was a part of my mind that was almost always on alert, no matter how weary I was or where I happened to be or how deep I slept. That part of my mind had saved me more than once during my long travels across Arda, especially when small groups of orcs had thought that a lone she-elf would be an easy capture.

Dawn rose slowly over the Misty Mountains and with the sun I too rose. Without a thought I pulled on my grey boots and began my passing through the forest, which was far easier than I had assumed it would be, for neither troll or any other sort of creature attacked, in fact I was left alone and in silence for much of my journey through those strange trees. The sweet sound of following water sang to my ears for many long miles before the waters of the Fords came into sight and then before my feet even reached the rocky shores. The summer and mid-fall weather had not been kind and much of the water was little more than ankle deep at its highest. Bright leaves of gold, topaz, and ruby floated through the air in intricate dances as cool breezes brushed them along their currents. Some of these bright jewels floated in the stream or lingered on rocks, too tightly pressed by the water to remain to go elsewhere.

Looking up at the sky, I smiled to myself thinking of a certain friend I had left behind in order to come this far. Brand would probably be having lunch or elevensies right about this time, down in his nice hobbit hole. With a light laugh I sat on the pebbly ground and braided back my blonde locks, binding them into a single plait that reached between my shoulder blades. Sending a silent prayer to the Valar that I looked well enough to meet my fellow elves, I stood and once more shouldered my pack before crossing the Fords.

The shore on the other side was steep and I lightly ran upwards, never slipping on the white and grey rocks. Trees began growing back not too far from the shore, thickening and changing into a forest rather quickly the further upwards I trekked. The birds' cries were bright and peaceful and for a moment I had to stop and close my eyes, enjoying the peace. One moment passed into the next and I stood still simply listening to the sounds of nature. For some unknown reason I felt happy that such a peace rested in this land. It was almost as though I- the sound of unnatural forest movements jerked me from my thoughts and I quickly climbed into then protective boughs of the nearest tree, silently begging pardon from the deeply rooted being. The sounds grew louder and closer and as I peered through leaves and branches I saw beneath me a small group of people, far too fair and light footed for Men. I gaped in awe, for these men were my kin- elves that same as I.

With the arrival of faire-folk, the forest animals continued to do their usual, pre-winter routine. I watched the group curiously; they were silent and marred neither grass nor leaves. The group paused not far from beneath my tree which gave me plenty of time to examine them as they ceased their movements. For the most part the elves were tall, faire, and dark hair meaning that they were either descended from or were from Noldor. All of the elves below were male and dressed in light armor and all were armed with both bow and sword. I eyed their stances and knew that even though they were in their own territory they were still on guard- and I took a moment to wonder why. My question was answered mere moments later when a pair of dark haired elves who looked almost exactly the same stepped into sight.

"Elladan, Elrohir." A man stepped forwards and I narrowed my eyes craning to see the commander. All I caught was a tall, lithe figure, with long golden hair. He had a strange glow about him, an inner light that was bright but dimmed.

The two males smirked and ambled over with easy strides. They wore darker, earthier colors than the others who wore a combination of shifting greys.

"Our guest seems to have already crossed our borders, perhaps an hour or so." One reported, and I stiffened. So these elves were searching for me- or another who had come into their lands.

The second one continued easily, as though the two did it quite frequently, "She can't have gotten too far."

"Elrohir you don't know who you're speaking of. I know, and I am well aware of her capabilities. We need to find her before she wanders too far and is hurt." At this I frowned puzzled, surely that ellon was not worried about my safety- we had yet to even meet.

The first one spoke once more, "Then we should start searching, although I think that she would arrive at home, without us searching."

There was a tense silence for a time before the blond nodded and as though they had done this before the entire group spilt up and ran off in different direction, yet still there remained the three who now spoke in low voices.

Though I could heard the conversation I was too busy with my own thoughts, and trying to plan out my next steps. The three edhel conversed for a few moments longer before splitting up, the twins Elladan and Elrohir going back in the direction that they came from while the blond stood still, appearing to be in thought. The blonde pondered his thoughts for moments, and I stretched outwards, stepping out onto a branch trying to get a better view of the leader. The branch bent a slight bit, unused to my weight. I reacted just as quickly as he did, leaping to a nearby tree as he whipped around to reveal dark eyes on a face I thought I knew. Fortunately a squirrel chattered at the warrior elf and drew his attention away from my presence and while Fortune still smiled on me I hopped from tree to tree, landing silently every time. Eventually I had put enough space between the strange blonde elf and climbed higher up a tree, determined to be comfortable while I waited out this strange search.

Night fell not many hours later and I shifted as enticing smells reached m y nose, however I ignored the desires of my body and remained in place, determined not to give away my hideaway. I tried to amuse myself and distract myself from the smells that grew ever more mouthwatering by going over all the tales Brand had told me and then by whispering the worlds to a song that I had murmured to myself for many of the lonely days of my journey. I managed to pass the time quite easily, and soon the smells of food faded only to be followed by the sweet sound of music. More than anything else, the music melted my resistance and I slipped out of the tree and walked through rich trees until I stood at the very edge of the darkness, lured like a child to sweets.

The buildings that stood but a few paces before me were beautiful, made of shining white stone that glowed silver from the dim light of the half moon. Bright oranges, reds, and flickering gold shone from the inside, which, as I watched the shadows dance to a silent tune was probably from the lights of joyful flames. The music was soft, just as I turned to leave the edge of the light a sweet voice slowly ascended above the instruments and began to sing a song that froze my feet to the ground. The song was slow and in a language I only vaguely recognized, it was both beautiful and sad both language and song. The melded together in a powerful combination and I felt a prickling in my eyes that warned of tears. Turning away I stepped back towards the dark to seek solace within my trees.

"You have nothing here to fear Laiste of Gondolin." A voice called softly, and I whirled around in shock. Standing on the terrace that lead to the gardens stood a man I had never seen before, though he appeared familiar. In a slow walk, he glided forwards steadily getting closer but he stopped a few feet away almost as though he was afraid I might scare- not that I'd be able to escape now that someone had seen me.

So close I realized why he looked familiar, the twins from earlier in the day looked almost exactly like him, save for the he held in his eyes and the silver circlet that adorned his brow. "How do you know my name?"

"Many of our kind know your name." The man seemed puzzled as he gazed at me. I cocked my head to one side, listening to his voice. It sounded as though he expected me to say something, but there was not much to say- but a great deal of questions pressed my mind and at last I voiced one.

"Who are you and how do you know of me?"

"I am known as Elrond Peredhel, Lord of The Last Homely House to the East of the Sea and you are Laiste of Gondolin."

I frowned; confused by the title he had given me, "Gondolin?"

Lord Elrond gazed at me his dark eyes flashing, before widening in surprise, "How long have you been on these shores?"

"Almost a year, I have traveled a great deal since my awakening." I replied, somewhat surprised by my honesty with the strange lord.

"May I?" He asked, holding out his hands, "I am a healer." He explained as I stepped back. Our eyes met and I searched for any trace of a lie only to find nothing. Slowly I nodded and stepped forwards. Large, yet gentle hands touched my temples and I tensed, feeling a strange presence in my mind, but before I could cry out or move away from the physical contact Lord Elrond was gone and his hands were at his side as he looked down at me with thoughtful eyes.

"How strange….Never in my many years have I seen such memory loss."

"Can you help?" I asked, walking up to the Lord and grasping the edge of his sleeve, before I had fully realized what I was doing. "Forgive me…" I murmured, jerking away.

When I looked up, trying to brave the embarrassment over my childish action, I blinked in surprise seeing that rather than a frown the elven Lord was smiling down at me gently, with a soft expression on his sculpted face.

"Come. There are plenty of rooms within Imladris."

Silence stretched between us as we walked away from the melodious song. The Lord showed me to my room, declaring that it was mine for as long as I needed it. I tried to thank him, but he waved away my words.

"Someone will come for you when you are ready for breakfast, they will help you dress and then lead you to the hall."

Once more my words, these of protests, were waved aside and after bidding me a good night, the Lord of Imladris walked away, his deep robes of purple swirling behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all my readers, as well as to those of you who are imensely pissed off because I have failed to finish off what I have started. I'm getting there- but laetly I've been working on a final project for two classes, which just happens to be what you are about to read.

I do not own, JRR Tolkien's Lord of the Rings- nor any of the movies or have any property claims over plot, storyline, characters. etc- save for Laiste and her story.

I hope you all enjoy, comment please!

* * *

_**Elvish translations:**_

Namárië, Brand, ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín- Farewell, Brand, may Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life.

Belain na le- The Valar be with you

Ada- father

Namárië, mellon- Farewell friend

Hannon le- Thank you

Im gelir ceni ad lín, mellon-

Manen nalyë? - How are you?

Im maer- I'm well

Gen hannon- I thank you

Elleth- female elf

Eldar- the word used for elves who left the shores of Aman and took the Great Journey

* * *

**Secret Souls**

**Chapter Two-**

Elrond walked down the corridors away from the warrior intending to head back to the Hall of Fire to spend the evening with his wife and children and the music of his people, however on glimpsing the moon he paused on his path and gazed up. How the stars had dimmed in the past Age. The darkness had tainted much in the years of its existence. A sigh parted his lips, and he frowned as his thoughts turned from the moon to the young woman who was named after the bright silver disc. Glorfindel and the tales he had heard had not prepared him in the least.

What he had expected on meeting Laiste was to see a proud woman with dark eyes and a warrior's stance on life. He hadn't expected a young woman who had little memory and eyes that were more innocent than his wife's. Why had the Valar chosen to send Laiste back in such a manner? What was her purpose? Struggling with his Sight Elrond tried to glimpse more of the future, but just as earlier in the day he could barely get anything more than a slight view of her presence.

"I take it your visions were right as usual?" Blinking the elven Lord gazed at the blonde elf who had spoken in his quite manner.

"Indeed, my friend, Laiste has joined the House for a time- though for how long, I am uncertain." Elrond gazed at the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower and watched as a true smile lifted his features. Not wanting his wise seneschal to raise his hopes too high Elrond warned, "You two mustn't get carried away."

Glorfindel looked at his current Lord with a cocked head and a slight furrowed brow, "Elrond, with all due respect, we have been waiting for this day more nearly an Age-"

"She has no memory." The wound was delivered, swift and flat and Elrond watched as his sharp words sank into his friend and seneschal's mind. He watched as the older elf's face paled.

Agonized blue eyes turned their full power on him as the question passed through Glorfindel's lips, "She does not remember anything of us?"

Elrond shook his head, saddened as he turned his gaze outwards as he gazed out at the running waters that created much of the land Gil-Galad had discovered and built upon. "Nothing. Every memory of her childhood and training is gone. There is nothing that remains of Gondolin either."

Glorfindel had grabbed the railings tightly, his pale hands turning almost completely white with the strength of which he grasped the railing. His long hair cascaded over her shoulders, completely hiding his face from view. Elrond knew he could do little to ease the pain, but there was one question that had to be asked. "Shall I tell him?"

"No!" Glorfindel's voice choked and Elrond winced at the pain lanced answer, "I will tell him."

In a silent show of support Elrond placed his hand on the first-born's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze before returning to the Hall of Fire. As he passed a certain councilor he paused and murmured lowly so that only Erestor could hear his words. What passed his lips made the book keeper pale slightly and born Elrond had even retaken his chair beside his wife the Noldor was out the door, heading to help his lover in whatever way he could.

Celebrian must have seen behind his attempt at reassuring his children that their favorite person outside of their family was well, for when he sat down she grasped his hand and lightly squeezed it. "All will be well my love." She said through their interconnected fear. Elrond kissed the back of his beloved's hand and lightly stroked it with his thumb as he turned his attention back to the soft lyrical music of his people.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to all my readers, as well as to those of you who are imensely pissed off because I have failed to finish off what I have started. I'm getting there- but laetly I've been working on a final project for two classes, which just happens to be what you are about to read.

I do not own, JRR Tolkien's Lord of the Rings- nor any of the movies or have any property claims over plot, storyline, characters. etc- save for Laiste and her story.

I hope you all enjoy, comment please!

* * *

_**Elvish translations:**_

Namárië, Brand, ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín- Farewell, Brand, may Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life.

Belain na le- The Valar be with you

Ada- father

Namárië, mellon- Farewell friend

Hannon le- Thank you

Im gelir ceni ad lín, mellon-

Manen nalyë? - How are you?

Im maer- I'm well

Gen hannon- I thank you

Elleth- female elf

Eldar- the word used for elves who left the shores of Aman and took the Great Journey

* * *

**Secret Souls**

**Chapter Three-**

The night had passed into dawn which in turn had grown to about mid-morning by the time he and his friend had risen from their rough night. Ecthelion had not taken his news well and after a great deal of struggle, Glorfindel's lover had come up with the best solution which was to divide up a few bottles of the strongest Dorwinion wine that there was. Erestor had quit their joined chamber not long before the sun broke the horizon, wanting some sleep and a bath before the rough day truly began.

"I do believe that that idea of Erestor's will be put down as not bad- but regretfully painful in the mornings." Ecthelion groaned slightly, as he slowly sat up trying to keep the sun from hurting his eyes too much. Glorfindel could do naught but let out a groan of total agreement.

"I recall the Moonshine Turgon once had made was even worse."

"Do not dare finish that statement." Was the grunted reply. Glorfindel smirked before wincing as the pounding in his head made his entire face ache and slowly he moved to first stand, then to slowly make his way to the bathing room. The hot water running across his skin was a blessing and as soon as he was finished his fellow warrior of Gondolin jumped in.

Glorfindel sighed as he dried and pulled on his robes; today both he and Ecthelion would be remaining within the House, though whether for ill or good was hard to say at his point. A soft knock interrupted his musings and Glorfindel pushed back his pain to go and answer the door. The dark hair and eyes of his lover greeted him with a warm if somewhat shy smile. He held two cups of tea that held a distinct fruity scent. The normally brusque councilor walked into the room he had left hours before, "I brought tea for you hangovers, since it is so rare that the two of you drink."

Touched by Erestor's concern, Glorfindel reached out and pulled the councilor close, tilting his head up so that he could see his smirk, "And how would you liked to be thanked for such a drought?"

Erestor had yet to get used to the teasing movements and words of his lover, and blushed at the closeness. "I-I don't need to anything thanks." He stuttered out, mentally wincing at his sharp tone.

Glorfindel smirked down slowly he leaned down, eye lids sinking to cover his blue eyes as their faces grew close. "Then permit me to thank you in my own way?"

Before the Noldor could answer, not that he would refuse, Glorfindel's lips were already sealed against his own. They were gentle and sweet though pressing as he took all of what he wanted using both lips and tongue to taste and love, and Erestor pressed closer gripping the warrior's tunic to press their bodies closer. A loud cough interrupted their brief moment, and Erestor abruptly jerked from the warm arms of his lover, blushing a dark red. With a quick bow he stiffly greeted his lover's friend and fellow seneschal before rushing out of the room.

Glorfindel glowered at his dark haired friend, as the warrior gracelessly downed the tea the councilor had brought. "I will not ask for forgiveness this morning- I am not well enough at the present to tolerate such things."

Glorfindel twitched as he watched his longtime friend dress himself. Last night's drinking had done nothing to healing the gaping wound of hurt that his friend's heart suffered. Walking over Glorfindel grasped his shoulder in support before he brushed out his long blond hair and then braiding it back. For today the warrior's braids would not decorate his hair, instead the intricate braids of nobility were placed with practiced ease. Ecthelion mere tied back the front of his hair, binding it with a thin leather thong. Both men examined each other and fixed small things about one another's appearance, a habit thousands of years old, before heading out of the chamber.

Breakfast was a quiet affair even with the chatting of Elrond's young twins and girl. Ecthelion ate with automatic movements, his eyes either glued to the plate or the door. Glorfindel held his lover's hand under the table, trying to keep an eye out for both himself and his dear friend. Breakfast usually consisted of Elrond's family, himself, Ecthelion, and Erestor- although sometimes on important days the entire House would gather and break their fast together. This day was like any other, in that at the circular table the Lord and Lady sat beside each other, the twins either sat at the father's left side and young Arwen sat on her mother's right. Beside Arwen sat Glorfindel and the Erestor and then beside the twins sat Ecthelion. Another seat was added to the table this morning only for it to end up empty. Glorfindel had just resigned himself to not seeing Laiste until the evening, when a servant led a young elleth through the door.

She was lovely in her own way, though her beauty was less than even young Arwen's. Plain, for an elf, was the most apt description for the young woman, though she surpassed any human in beauty. She had pale blonde hair that hung a little below her shoulder blades in thick curls, and she had bright eyes of deep blue. Her figure looked well enough, though much of it was concealed from view as she wore a loose short tunic and breeches of grey and black respectively.

"Forgive me Lord Elrond," she bowed, "I couldn't even think about wearing such fine dresses."

It was her voice that did it and Glorfindel tensed in wide eyed shock. That was the voice of Laiste, low, calming, and musical. How had he forgotten her looks yet had long remembered her voice?

Elrond let out a small laugh and rose from his seat. Walking over to Laiste he led her to the open chair and soon she was eating the delicious breakfast that the head cook had made. For a moment he forgot where he was and Glorfindel watched with concern as she ate. Her hands and frame had never been so frail all those years ago. She had always been a sturdy presence by his side that had never gone away, even after she had been declared a true warrior of Gondolin.

Dark eyes of blue looked up, as though she could feel his stare and for a moment the two gazed at each other. Long ago they had been able to trade many thoughts with such looks, now her eyes were as empty as they had been on their first meeting- no even less so- for even when she was in training she had recognized him, but now as they looked at each other there was not even the faintest hint of recognition.

_Many eyes brightened on seeing the major Captains of Gondolin, so much youth and hope lay within such innocent eyes. Glorfindel found himself smiling at the nervous trainees a small chuckle bubbled at the back of his throat. The trainees' movements grew sharper and nervous._

_"Glorfindel, remember why we are here." Ecthelion said sharply his dark eyes wandering over the movements his sharp eyes catching every mistake the young group made. _

_"Go easy on them my friend they have barely reach forty and five- if at all." Glorfindel said. Suddenly he caught the movement of a young one who moved with a little more grace and fluidity than the rest, "Ah. So that's the girl…" He murmured, watching her as she easily followed the block strike pattern, it was obvious that she had long ago memorized the movements both mentally and bodily. The boy next to her fumbled and suddenly she jerked forwards in an over exaggerated attempt at an oddly clumsy strike. _

_"Laiste! How many times must you do this? I have told you over and over…" The teacher, an old elf with far too many grey hairs and sharp words for Glorfindel's liking ranted at the poor girl making some of the older boys in the session smirking and giggle as the stiff traditionalist noble warrior whipped the girl verbally. Hearing the giggles the warrior whirled around and scowled fiercely at the rest_

_"And you lot- no I dare not continue on that or you'll all be starting mucking duty. Rest, but be here when I whistle! If I see any more mistakes or if you are late- it will be a week in the stables and extra lessons added to your current ones." _

_The students split away from their lines and headed for their separate areas. Glorfindel felt his eyes narrow and more than one boy smirked and egged the girl as they passed her. Five young men though gathered around her, one of them being the lad who had make the mistake nearby her. _

_"Are you alright, Laiste?" The tallest of the group, was the heir to Penlod the Lord of both the House of the Tower of Snow and the House of the Pillar. Looking at the lad Glorfindel struggled to place the name with the strong chin and dark eyes…Ceril! How interesting that the girl was friends with him._

_"I'm fine. I ought to be used to it by now!" The girl smiled and laughed lightly. _

_"You most certainly should, seeing as you're the one who makes the worst and most obvious mistakes." Another lad sneered as he walked past the group of six with two other boys at his side. The silver tinged black hair gave the child away almost at once- Rahannon, the only son of a Noldor and Silvan union. Ceril scowled and started forwards only to be stopped by a hand holding his arm. _

_"Let it alone, Ceril, he's just trying to bait you in front of the Captains." Her voice was low and barely discernible. _

_"But-!"_

_Her gaze was sharp as she looked up at the older lad cutting him off, "Let it alone." She went on to murmur something that was too low to hear but Glorfindel already understood the situation, having been in a similar one when he was in training with the Captain who now stood at his side. _

_"She's wise for one so inexperienced." Glorfindel noted to his companion, leaning close so that none would hear or read his lips. _

_"Indeed, and she looks out for her comrades as well. That mistake was too obvious- forced and deliberate." Glorfindel barely managed to cover up a snort at the put out tone of his friend. _

_"I recall someone else doing something similar once on my behalf." He teased lightly, "As I remember it, you ended up looking like a drowned puppy." _

_Ecthelion scowled fiercely, "I am finished here." Turning on his heels the tall elf strode off heading towards the castle and laughing, Glorfindel followed. _

"Ah! My apologies, Laiste these are my three advisors- Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower, Ecthelion of the House of the Fountain, and Councilor Erestor." Elrond's voice broke through ancient memories and Glorfindel smiled warmly at the girl before munching on a fruit turning to watch Ecthelion's expression. As the two looked at one another Glorfindel waited with baited breath, hoping against hope that there would be something that could give his friend heart, but as he watched Ecthelion's expression grow stiffer and he knew that he had seen the same thing in her eyes that he too had seen. Nothing but blank neutrality.

"And this is my family. My wife Celebrian, our twin sons Elladan and Elrohir, and our daughter Arwen." Each person mentioned and indicated greeted Laiste kindly, though a little shyly on Arwen's part, for she had seen very little of the world and other elves and was therefore uncertain about meeting new people. Laiste smiled warmly but reservedly as she greeted each person and then politely thanked the Lady of Imladris for the dresses that were lent to her. The daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel smiled and replied easily, making the whole thing appear to be a non-issue. The conversation turned to news of the lands beyond our borders, and though he paid attention and listened well, Glorfindel's mind was more preoccupied on his friend, whose eyes had darkened and despair seemed to war with some twisted sense of relief.

Recognizing that his fellow seneschal would be useless and be bent down murmured in Erestor's ear, asking the councilor to tell him what went on while the blond Noldor took care of Ecthelion, who had now managed to worry Elrond's sons. Excusing himself, with a quickly thought up yet believable excuse Glorfindel and his friend, who stood, bowed, and walked out of the room. Glorfindel followed Ecthelion watching with dark eyes as the dark haired man struggled to keep calm. They exited the room and moved briskly down the hall to the paths that led to the stables where he silently bridled his horse. Following the same pattern, Glorfindel quickly did the same and together the two former captains of Gondolin trotted out of Imladris riding bareback.


	4. Chapter 4 Laiste

Hello to all my readers, as well as to those of you who are imensely pissed off because I have failed to finish off what I have started. I'm getting there- but laetly I've been working on a final project for two classes, which just happens to be what you are about to read.

I do not own, JRR Tolkien's Lord of the Rings- nor any of the movies or have any property claims over plot, storyline, characters. etc- save for Laiste and her story.

I hope you all enjoy, comment please!

* * *

_**Elvish translations:**_

Namárië, Brand, ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín- Farewell, Brand, may Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life.

Belain na le- The Valar be with you

Ada- father

Namárië, mellon- Farewell friend

Hannon le- Thank you

Im gelir ceni ad lín, mellon-

Manen nalyë? - How are you?

Im maer- I'm well

Gen hannon- I thank you

Elleth- female elf

Eldar- the word used for elves who left the shores of Aman and took the Great Journey

* * *

**Secret Souls**

**Chapter four- Laiste **

The winter was calm and nearly silent, so I was informed. The waters had frozen, which meant most of the waterfalls had turned into giant cliffs until warm spring winds and sun brought heat back into the world and melted the waters. I spent much of the early winter in Elrond's study either with the Lord or Lady, both of whom were kind enough to help me get used to my people and my new home. I learned much from them, though more than once I found myself confused at their ways and the doings if Imladris. Though I struggled to remember my past with the lord's aid nothing came back save for a single face, that of a woman with dark tired eyes that held infinite sadness and anger with wild brown/red hair. I could not recall exactly who she was, just that she was important. Many times I wondered if that was the face of my mother.

Mid-winter came and the celebration for that was nothing like I had ever seen. Bright music and decorations filled the halls, while sweet scent fluttered from the busy kitchens. Everywhere elves seemed to get busier and busier, always having something to do. During that week of preparation for the actual Mid-winter day, I discovered the library and part time residence of Erestor. After the third time I sought refuge from all the business that went on, he put me to work and what began as idle conversations turned into dense history, writing, and language lessons.

Tonight was one such evening. Erestor was currently telling me about the Third Age and the rising of Sauron as he came into the power his former master had left behind. How he had disguised himself as one of the faire-folk under the appearance of Annatar and how he had deceived the elves of Eregion as he taught them how to utilize both crafting and magic at the same time.

"Why would Sauron desire to deceive the elves? How is it that we could not see through his deception?" I asked curiously, sitting across from him.

Erestor frowned to himself for a moment before answering slowly, clearly thinking about each word as he struggled to answer my question, "According to most views it would seem that Sauron wanted to bring elves under his power so that with our knowledge and power his power would be absolute."

The image that Erestor created was almost terrifying and I shuddered away from my over active imagination.

"As for why, according to Lord Elrond our kind struggled because of who we are. He offered a great many things, with little in return; at least openly. Some could sense something was off, my Lord being one of such elves, however it is a thought of mine that because of the way we are, beings who are unable to lie and consider ourselves wise and-at some point after a great many years- infallible, we were so secure that the idea that another who bore our appearance was equally as truthful as he appeared to be."

I nodded, trying to understand, though yet struggling. "And we did not fall into his plans why?"

Erestor calmly pulled out a book from a large stack that sat on the floor to the right of his desk. He easily flipped open to a page somewhere in the middle of the book and held it out for my eyes to view. There, drawn in beautiful recollection were three rings.

"The rings of the elves- Celebrimbor forged these three rings without the influence of Sauron, then known as Annatar. When Sauron revealed himself upon placing the One Ring onto his finger, those whom he had deceived immediately knew of their betrayal and Celebrimbor was quick to act. He took the three rings of the elves and Narya, Nenya, and Vilya were hidden- kept secret and safe while being little used."

"Where have the Three gone now? Are they still on Arda?" I asked, curiously, after gently closing the book and placing it back in its proper pile. Erestor admitted that while there were rumors, none had ever been proven so it was hard to say whether or not the Three still remained on these shores. The answer was vague and not the entirety of the truth; at least I was pretty certain that was the case. After all the trouble that had come from Fëanor and his Silmarils, which led to the terrible oath and the kinslayings that followed. As such thoughts swirled through my mind, faint traces flashed through my mind's eye and I blindly followed.

The memories were dim, and I knew somehow that I was very young when I glimpsed tired eyes, their inner light almost gone. I was swept away and the memory blurred shifting over strange lands until the warm embrace filled my mind. Looking down at me were two faces, the first was distinctly male with shoulder length black hair and warm brown eyes, and the second was female with bright grey eyes and a soft smile. "Naneth…."

"ste… Laiste… Laiste!"

"What happened, Erestor?"

"I know not! One moment she was perfectly well and the next thing I knew she collapsed!"

Someone was panicking above me, calling out my name, though I could not answer. Where was I? I struggled through fuzzy images before recalling my location, although not the reason why I was currently on something very hard.

"Glorfindel, move him." A commanding voice ordered, before coming closer until it was not far above me. Hands cupped my face and a cool wave went through my body at the contact. Magic. This one had magic and it felt good. The commanding voice called out to me and I groaned, frowning before slowly opening my eyes to blink up at the concerned faces of very familiar people even as it hurt to do so.

"My Lord?" My voice was little more than a croak. The face right above me relaxed and the slightly deepened lines eased on his noble brow, however his keen dark eyes were knowing and it was with care that they looked over me.

"What happened?" I asked, confused as to why I was on the floor of the library.

"We were hoping you would be able to tell us?" Gentle hands grasped my shoulders, helping me sit up and I let out a yet another groan of pain, my head throbbing worse than ever before. Lord Elrond frowned and reached out once more, trying to determine what was wrong.

"Erestor did her-"

"No, my Lord, her head hit nothing. She just crumpled to the ground."

"Laiste," I looked towards Lord Elrond trying to keep him in focus through the stabs of pain "what happened?"

"Memories… I think…" I said lowly, loud voices made my brain throb even more.

"Has this happened before?" His voice was thoughtful.

"The headaches?" I asked slowly, leaning back against whoever was supporting my body.

"Yes."

"Yes. When I used to try too hard to remember my past during my travels, my head always started to hurt."

"Has it always become this bad?"

I shook my head and then closed my eyes at the pain, "Not like this."

Lord Elrond looked beyond me to the person who supported my upper body and with words that were little more than whispers he asked the person to carry me back to my room, I think I tried to protest-I could walk- though I was probably ignored if I did indeed manage to say anything at all. He murmured something more, which I didn't catch completely though it sounded like he'd go get something to help me.

I bit back a groan and wondered if someone would please chop off my head, for surely that would hurt far less than this. Hands wrapped around legs and body before easily picking me up as though I were no more than a doll. I looked up to see the side of a defined face with a single stormy eye looking straight ahead. Ecthelion. I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes, trusting the seneschal to take me back to my chamber. His strides were quick and soon he had reached my chamber. Not long after he had placed me on my bed, Lord Elrond entered and forced something awful down my throat, but at last I slept and the pain numbed and faded and I floated away into the soft river of dreams where laughter and warmth filled the rippling worlds.


	5. Chapter 5 Glorfindel

Hello to all my readers, as well as to those of you who are imensely pissed off because I have failed to finish off what I have started. I'm getting there- but laetly I've been working on a final project for two classes, which just happens to be what you are about to read.

I do not own, JRR Tolkien's Lord of the Rings- nor any of the movies or have any property claims over plot, storyline, characters. etc- save for Laiste and her story.

I hope you all enjoy, comment please!

* * *

_**Elvish translations:**_

Namárië, Brand, ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín- Farewell, Brand, may Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life.

Belain na le- The Valar be with you

Ada- father

Namárië, mellon- Farewell friend

Hannon le- Thank you

Im gelir ceni ad lín, mellon-

Manen nalyë? - How are you?

Im maer- I'm well

Gen hannon- I thank you

Elleth- female elf

Eldar- the word used for elves who left the shores of Aman and took the Great Journey

* * *

**Secret Souls**

**Chapter five- Glorfindel**

It took almost an hour to calm down Erestor after Laiste's sudden drop to the floor, but at last he was busy tearing through the library with the aid of Elrond, searching for something that would help return Laiste's memory. Leaving my lover and Lord to their distraction I swiftly made my way down the passageways until I entered through a certain elf's chamber door. There by her side sat Ecthelion, one of her hands grasped in his as he watched her face with an anxious frown. I sat on the edge of her bed, looking for a while at her peace filled face, so different from earlier. She looked so young and untainted.

"Lord Elrond gave her a drought so that she might sleep in peace and give time for the headache to dissipate." Ecthelion murmured, his thumb gently rubbing the back of her hand.

I nodded my understanding and paused for a moment before trying to say what had just occurred in my mind. "She won't… be the same once she remembers."

Ecthelion nodded, "She has never looked so, not even after…." The memories of the past were strained and his voice trailed away. "I often wondered what her face would have looked like had we been in peace and not so fearful of the Dark."

"What will you do?" I asked, honestly curious.

"You have more say in that than I." His voice was dry as he made his comment, "You are after all, the Lord of the House of Golden Flower. The lord of her home."

I shook my head, unable to stop the small smile that eased onto my lips. "I gave away that right many long years ago. That right has belonged with you since the day you told me of your love for my former squire." Ecthelion looked at me in evident surprise before he returned his gaze back to prone form of my former student.

"We never-"

"I know. She was frightened you know- that there would come a day where you would leave and she would be left behind, like her true mother."

Ecthelion looked pained by those words and gently he moved his chair until he could reach over and run his hand over her brow, "I never once doubted our love. My fëa knew that she was the one just as hers knew that I was her true match."

"Would you have told me sooner?"

"Had I known Gondolin was going to fall in twenty years? Of course I would have." His voice was wry if a little pained, "In fact, I probably wouldn't have even told you before beginning my courtship."

"I would have most certainly found out before long." I said, raising disbelieving brows at his lack of faith in my abilities and the trust that I and my squire had once shared.

"I don't doubt that, however by that time I would have won her heart so thoroughly that no matter your answer to my proposal, she would have married me anyways."

I let out a laugh at the confidence in my friend's tone before looking between the two and sobering once more. "I am sorry. A love like yours should not have been tainted by the Darkness."

"The Valar have given her life once more, a kindness that neither you nor I looked for." He murmured his own way of brushing aside the unneeded apology- there was nothing they could change about the past.

"What will you do?" I asked once more.

Dark grey eyes turned to look up at me, "I want her to be as she was, and yet I don't want this innocence to be lost…" he paused for a long moment before sighing deeply, "I will let the Lord do as he chooses, but if he cannot find anything within the next decade then I will begin all over."

Dark eyes met mine "Do I have your approval?"

I smiled warmly, conveying confidence and my belief in him. Here was the man that I knew, one who would wait and bide his time until the right moment until striking out with sudden and deadly blows. We were elves after all, a few years meant little and after the several hundred we had lived without her, this wait would be nothing in comparison.


	6. Chapter 6 Laiste

Hello to all my readers, as well as to those of you who are imensely pissed off because I have failed to finish off what I have started. I'm getting there- but laetly I've been working on a final project for two classes, which just happens to be what you are about to read.

I do not own, JRR Tolkien's Lord of the Rings- nor any of the movies or have any property claims over plot, storyline, characters. etc- save for Laiste and her story.

I hope you all enjoy, comment please!

**I do not own the poems- they are properly cited and yes they are relevant**

* * *

_**Elvish translations:**_

Namárië, Brand, ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín- Farewell, Brand, may Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life.

Belain na le- The Valar be with you

Ada- father

Namárië, mellon- Farewell friend

Hannon le- Thank you

Im gelir ceni ad lín, mellon-

Manen nalyë? - How are you?

Im maer- I'm well

Gen hannon- I thank you

Elleth- female elf

Eldar- the word used for elves who left the shores of Aman and took the Great Journey

* * *

**Secret Souls**

**Chapter** **Six-** **Laiste**

Time passed and slowly but surely I regained my memories, although the intense headaches that followed always had me in bed for at least a full day and night afterwards. I like to think that the more memories returned the less my head hurt; although my hypothesis seemed weak in that I seemed to always faint after remembering something. My guardians understood and eventually grew comfortable enough to tease me about it, especially when I fainted during training sessions or some other occasion that was humorous. Months melded into years and the years blurred together. It wasn't until the year 1000 of the Third Age, nine years after my coming to Imladris, that things began to change and the Darkness that I had yet to truly see began to move.

It was barely spring of the New Year and already Glorfindel was hopping up and down like a child as he waited to set off for the Grey Havens, where it was said he would be meeting a friend from Valinor. He seemed to be in one of his childish moods today and I withheld a sigh and rolled my eyes at my knight-master and once more checked over his saddle and the various straps that would hold the happy elf on top of his mount. Although our people did not usually use such devices, for we got along well with animals, Glorfindel had insisted on using it- something dealing with courtesy.

"My lord," I murmured frowning up at my easy going knight master, "Belain na le."

Glorfindel smiled down at me, and briefly gripped my forearm in acknowledgment of my farewell before taking the reins of his horse. "Try not to faint while we aren't here to keep you on your feet." He teased, indicating himself and Ecthelion, who was mounting his steed.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Ada."

Glorfindel let out a laugh before leaping into his saddle. Lord Elrond walked smoothly forwards and I moved over to Ecthelion in order to let my Knight-master and Lord share their secret words. Looking up at Ecthelion I thought it strange how much my life had changed since the gradual returning of my memories. While at the start of my stay he had done well to avoid me, now the older elf and I spent hours together, either talking, or sparring, making music, or merely spending time in one another's company.

"Namárië, mellon." I murmured softly, reaching up to absentmindedly brush off a leaf that clung to the dark leather of his saddle. Dark grey eyes smiled down at me and gently grasped my hand and gave it a slight squeeze, a familiar reassuring pressure.

"Hannon le." For a moment he seemed to want to say something more, but Glorfindel interrupted- the apparent secret conversation with my lord finished.

"Ecthelion, come! Our friend will not wait for us long!"

Stepping back to stand next to Arwen I joined the elves of Imladris as they watched and waved farewell to their two captains, absently wondering who it was that had the two lords so energetic. When at last the two men were out of sight Arwen, now a grown woman of 759 years old turned predatory eyes on me. Long had she been trying, along with her mother and their servants, to get me to wear fine, feminine things and now she perceived was her time to pounce since there was no Knight-master or friend to aid me in my plight. My lord and Erestor seemed to find my problem more amusing and were thus, unhelpful.

I glanced at the twins and sent them the signal and then abruptly bolted, deftly avoiding Arwen's grasping hands and racing down the blossoming pathways of the gardens. The pale stones that created the pathways were still slick from the early morning dew and I thanked the Valar that I had been smart and had chosen to wear pants and real shoes rather than those silly slippers and a skirt, which had Arwen slipping and floundering behind me as she tried to catch up. I grinned at the Undómiel over my shoulder before quickly scaling the furthest garden wall. Arwen let out a stream of curses that was actually quite impressive, as she heard the laughter of her twin brothers joining mine as I dropped to the other side of the wall and we cantered off on our horses.

Elladan and Elrohir were like brothers too me, and quite honestly I looked up to them. Unlike most elves the twins had a knack for enjoying themselves, which at times came at the expenses of others- that was how I had gotten their attention. Some time ago they had pulled a prank on me at dinner, and rather that yell, scowl, or threaten them within an inch of their lives like others were prone to do I merely laughed. We had become good friends since and I even went so far as to try a few pranks with the two every now and then, though the whole of Imladris groaned when we teamed up.

This morning we rode through the northern forests, remaining safely away from the rocky slopes of the mountains. Once at a safe distance from the faire elf city, we let our horses slow their paces to a walk, and enjoyed the light atmosphere of the world. There was nothing quite like the world in spring, everything carried a different scent to it- the breath of new life. The smell of damp earth after the first spring rain flooded the air of the evergreens, whose thick branches and sharp pines keep the moisture close to the ground. Everywhere I looked the signs of new life were gradually beginning to appear. Birds of all kinds had returned and after thoroughly grooming themselves, the males now sang and danced as they sought the attention of the finest female birds. Small streams running towards the Fords bubbled brightly, at last freed from their frozen prison and small fish whirled through the currents going up and downstream in a chaotic swirl of browns and flashes of scales. What I loved most of all though was the bright bursts of new greens, things that would turn into beautiful flowers and plants that would grow even further and darken in color as the sun's rays grew stronger and warmer in the coming weeks and months.

The twins had turned to one another, speaking in low voices, while I admired the world around me. Seeing the two brothers with their heads close together whispering and poking fun at one another, I had to smile, though for some reason or another I also wanted to smack them. There was nothing better than early spring, when all new life and hope bloomed- it was sad that even though they were so much older than I, they still chose to ignore what was the most beautiful. That which was calm and serene, new life that had yet to come yet still held all the promises of the world.

We rode for most of the day and camped at night. For a long week we travelled throughout the valley, occasionally running into patrols and joining them for a brief respite, but at last the brief escape from the House ended and I dragged myself indoors preparing mentally for the woes of the following days. Until my knight-master returned home, I spent two hours each day with Erestor who drilled me in manners and the customs of other nations and elves, and _at least_ an hour or two with the Lady Celebrian and Arwen who also instructed me in the ways of womanly duties, which much to my dismay meant, fittings, needles, sewing, cooking, makeup, dresses, and dancing. The last I did not mind so very much, as I was quite often paired with one of the twins who were also going through similar instructory phases.

The only breaks I received were when I had weapons practice and/or riding lessons. Once I was even able to sneak away long enough to join a patrol, much to the envy of the twins, though the aftermath meant a full week spent in the company of Arwen and her mother. A few times, mostly after meals and the gatherings in the Hall of Fire, Lord Elrond would pull me aside and we would discuss what I remembered while Erestor listened and added the occasional input, mostly with questions about the places I saw and the people.

Those memories that I recalled came rarely and oddly- with little pain. Mostly it was scents or the sight of a particular flowering bud or the call of a bird, and with each small item I remembered little things that were similarly associated. While these little bit and pieces made me happier it seemed to make my Lord and his councilor somewhat irritated. After one such session in the late spring I wandered around outside, a book in one hand as I meandered long, my light blue skirts lightly murmuring on the stone ground. Leaning against a white railing I gazed out at the forests and House, watching as others walked below. My eyes swept across the roofs of the Houses and over small gardens, until as if called, they reached a part of the main House that I had yet to discover.

Curiosity was not something that elves feel distinctly after living many human lives, however when they do it is very sharp and never quite leaves their consciences until it has been fully sated, and that was one such instance that I was definitely effected by such a nagging wonder. My body followed my gaze and slowly I wandered towards the main House. Easily I passed the working chambers of my Lord Elrond and Erestor. At last I came upon a shadowed hallway. To my right there were paintings along the wall, depicting things I had never before seen. Almost idly I stepped forwards, letting the shadows engulf my figure as I wandered back in time.

The nearest painting was a number of paces away, almost as though there was more to be painted before the end. The first I came to was of a city, great and white that stood against a mountain. Seven levels rose, one over the other in a state of grandeur unlike anything I had ever seen. The city seemed to glow with light and I could almost see the dark blue banners snapping in the winds of the plains as the bright sun fell upon this unknown city with such glory that not even a single cloud dared to mar the sky. Almost automatically I reached out and lightly touched the painting, starting when fingertips met stone. Turning my gaze down the arching wall, I murmured in wonder. All of these were painted upon the wall that stood before me.

The next held the central focus. Unlike the ones that surrounded it, the painting was almost entirely made up of greys and shadows. Dark figures mixed with golden and silver, and somehow I knew that those that fought were the orcs and goblins destroying an alliance of elves and men. The shadows seemed to cast all colors into darkness and somewhere through the depths of my mind a familiar feeling raced through me causing a shudder to ripple through my body. Shaking my head to dispel the feeling, I focused once more on that which stood before me. Within the painting there were several figures I recognized, long golden hair mixed with black as Glorfindel and Ecthelion's figures fought side by side and not too far from them was lord Elrond and at his side standing tall was an elf that had a great and noble mien. But the focus was strange, almost blurry as though the artist was gazing at something else entirely, which I discovered was indeed the case when I wandered to the far left of the painting. There in a terrible figure something I had never before seen, yet that sent chills all over. Black armor covered the figure from head to toe, all of which was cast with deadly points. Clenched in one hand was a great mace which was in descent, falling to destroy the man who lay against the rocky grounds with nothing more than a broken sword, which was raised in a futile defense.

Shuffling in the halls below made my turn in alarm only to stop when I faced the statue of a veiled woman, who seemed to bend as she protected something that lay on a stone table before her. Slowly I moved forwards, seeking to glimpse that which she held so dear. There lying upon a velvet cloth of the deepest blue was the shards of a broken sword, the hilt of which matched the sword held aloft in the painting. A crushing weight seemed to suddenly press down upon my chest and shoulders and I could do little but gasp, trying to breath as the gazed down at those who would take what she had guarded for an unknown number of years. Burdened by the abrupt onslaught of such weight I pushed back from the table and fled, until I reached warm embrace of the setting sun. For a brief moment in time I pondered on visiting Lord Elrond to tell him of what had happened and to ask what those painting were of, but then continued I onwards, for what I desired could not be attained by the presence of others, so in smooth movements I walked quickly to the stables, bridled my horse and rode off, uncaring of the fact that I wore a dress.

Though I never wandered the hall again that year I spent a larger amount of time outside, the long warm days were just what I needed. Even Arwen, who seemingly always followed her mother's words and instructions, was inclined to follow after me or her brothers or one of the younger elleths and Celebrian seemed to not mind at all. Perhaps a large part of that was because as soon a summer had truly begun, messengers had journeyed from distant realms carrying with them news and returning with invitations to join the largest celebration of the elvish world- Midsummer. Everyone in the main house and anyone with influence often gathered around on a pavilion where they discussed the upcoming celebrations, argued about plans, food, music, and other such details. While I probably ought to have been there in order to represent my knight master I preferred to spend my time with more leisurely activities in the company of the twins or a book.

It was beginning to get incredibly hectic has the week before the summer solstice was now upon the Last Homely House and everywhere, elves hurried this way and that trying to get as much as possible done before the arrival of several key guests. The Galadhrim and the elves of Greenwood the Great, has sworn to come and for the first time in a little more than a thousand years the three western kingdoms would come together. I could almost taste the tension and nervousness in the air as I fled the House for the safety of a garden that sat not too far from the main entrance to the Homely House. Protected and hidden from immediate sight, I sat beneath the willow tree that draped its long strands like a curtain over and into the nearby stream, creating a protective circle around me and its trunk.

Adjusting the light green skirts of my dress, that I had been forced into due to Arwen 'washing' all of my pants and tunics, I made myself comfortable and leaned back against the rough bark of the tree as I opened my book. It was light reading for the most part- poems gathered from all over Arda. The somewhat aged paged crackled their contentment as I leafed through them until at last; I found the last one that I had read. "Talking of Adventure"

_Upon the hearth the fire is red,_

_Beneath the roof there is a bed;_

_But not yet weary are our feet,_

_Still around the corner we may meet_

_A sudden standing stone_

_That none have seen but we alone._

_Tree and flower and leaf and grass,_

_Let them pass! Let them pass!_

_Hill and water under sky,_

_Pass them by! Pass them by!_

_Still around the corner there may wait_

_A new road or a secret gate,_

_And though we pass them by today,_

_Tomorrow we may come this way_

_And take the hidden paths that run,_

_Towards the Moon or to the Sun._

_Apple, thorn and nut and sloe_

_Let them go! Let them go!_

_Sand and stone and pool and dell,_

_Fare you well! Fare you well!_

_Home is behind, the world ahead,_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadows to the edge of night,_

_Until the stars are all alight._

_Then world behind and home ahead,_

_We'll wander back to home and bed._

_Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,_

_Away shall fade! Away shall fade!_

_Fire and lamp, and meat and bread,_

_And to bed! And then to bed!**[1]**_

A small smiled crept upon my lips and I let out a light laugh. The poem reminded me of Brand and one of his Folk's merry little tunes. Perhaps, such a poem did indeed stem from his people, indeed it was quite possible that the elven-folk and hobbit-folk met while the later searched for places to settle. Gently I turned yet another page and continued on reading easily forgetting about all else. The next poem was one written, oddly enough in the common tongue, though on the backs of each page there was the elvish script to go along with the reading. The title read "The Tale of Tinuviel"

_The leaves were long, the grass was green,_

_The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,_

_And in the glade a light was seen_

_Of stars in shadow shimmering._

_Tinuviel was dancing there_

_To music of a pipe unseen,_

_And light of stars was in her hair,_

_And in her raiment glimmering._

_There Beren came from mountains cold,_

_And lost he wandered under leaves,_

_And where the Elven-river rolled_

_He walked alone and sorrowing._

_He peered between the hemlock-leaves_

_And saw in wonder flowers of gold_

_Upon her mantle and her sleeves,_

_And her hair like shadow following._

_Enchantment healed his weary feet_

_That over hills were doomed to roam;_

_And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,_

_And grasped at moonbeams glistening._

_Through woven woods in Elven home_

_She lightly fled on dancing feet,_

_And left him lonely still to roam_

_In the silent forest listening._

_He heard there oft the flying sound_

_Of feet as light as linden-leaves,_

_Or music welling underground,_

_In hidden hollows quavering._

_Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,_

_And one by one with sighing sound_

_Whispering fell the beechen leaves_

_In the wintry woodland wavering._

_He sought her ever, wandering far_

_Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,_

_By light of moon and ray of star_

_In frosty heavens shivering._

_Her mantle glinted in the moon,_

_As on a hill-top high and far_

_She danced, and at her feet was strewn_

_A mist of silver quivering._

_When winter passed, she came again,_

_And her song released the sudden spring,_

_Like rising lark, and falling rain,_

_And melting water-bubbling._

_He saw the elven-flowers spring_

_About her feet, and healed again_

_He longed by her to dance and sing_

_Upon the grass untroubling._

_Again she fled, but swift he came,_

_Tinuviel! Tinuviel!_

_He called her by her elvish name;_

_And there she halted listening._

_One moment stood she, and a spell,_

_His voice laid on her: Beren came,_

_And doom fell on Tinuviel_

_That in his arms lay glistening._

_As Beren looked into her eyes_

_Within the shadows of her hair,_

_The trembling starlight of the skies_

_He saw there mirrored shimmering._

_Tinuviel the elven-fair_

_Immortal maiden elven-wise,_

_About him cast her shadowy hair_

_And arms like silver glimmering._

_Long was the way that fate them bore_

_O'er stony mountains cold and grey_

_Through halls of iron and darkling door_

_And woods of nightshade morrow less._

_The Sundering Seas between them lay,_

_And yet at last they met once more,_

_And long ago they passed away_

_In the forest singing sorrow less.[2]_

I stopped unable to further bear the sorrow that was so written upon those pages. The sweet tale of the elf-maid who fell in love with a mortal man. While I did not know what love felt like I wept for the maiden who had so loved to dance and her lost love, Beren. After a short while I managed to compose myself, silently cursing Arwen as I blamed the dress I wore for the weak feminine tears. Thank Elbereth that none were there to see such a thing! Turning the page I began to read, "Eärendil was a Mariner"

_Eärendil was a mariner_

_That tarried in Arvernien;_

_He built a boat of timber felled_

_In Nimbrethil to journey in;_

_Her sails he wove of silver fair,_

_Of silver were her lanterns made_

_Her prow was fashioned like a swan,_

_And light upon her banners laid._

_In panoply of ancient kings,_

_In chained rings he armored him;_

_His shining shield was scored with runes_

_To ward all wounds and harm from him;_

_His bow was made of dragon-horn,_

_His arrows shorn of ebony,_

_Of silver was his habergeon;_

_His scabbard of chalcedony;_

_His sword of steel was valiant,_

_Of adamant his helmet tall,_

_An eagle-plume upon his crest,_

_Upon his breast an emerald._

_Beneath the Moon and under star_

_He wandered far from northern strands,_

_Bewildered on enchanted ways_

_Beyond the days of mortal lands._

_From gnashing of the Narrow Ice_

_Where shadow lies on frozen hills,_

_From nether heats and burning waste_

_He turned in haste, and roving still_

_On starless waters far astray_

_At last he came to Night of Naught,_

_And passed, and never sight he saw_

_Of shining shore nor light he sought._

_The winds of wrath came driving him,_

_And blindly in the foam he fled_

_From west to east and errand less,_

_Unheralded he homeward sped._

_There flying Elwing came to him,_

_And flame was in the darkness lit;_

_More bright than light of diamond_

_The fire upon her carcanet._

_The Silmaril she bound on him_

_And crowned him with the living light_

_And dauntless then with burning brow_

_He turned his prow, and in the night_

_From Otherworld beyond the Sea_

_There strong and free a storm arose,_

_A wind of power in Tarmenel;_

_By paths that seldom mortal goes_

_His boat it bore with biting breath_

_As might of death across the grey_

_As long-forsaken seas distressed;_

_From east to west he passed away._

_Through Evernight he back was borne_

_On black and roaring waves that ran_

_O'er leagues unlit and foundered shores_

_That drowned before the Days began,_

_Until he heard on strands of pearl_

_When ends the world the music long,_

_Where ever-foaming billows roll_

_The yellow gold and jewels wan._

_He saw the Mountain silent rise_

_Where twilight lies upon the knees_

_Of Valinor and Eldamar_

_Beheld afar beyond the seas._

_A wanderer escaped from night_

_To haven white he came at last,_

_To Elven home the green and fair_

_Where keen the air, where pale as glass_

_Beneath the Hill and Ilmarin_

_A-glimmer in a valley sheer_

_The lamp lit towers of Tirion_

_Are mirrored on the Shadowmere._

_He tarried there from errantry_

_And melodies they taught to him,_

_And sages old him marvels told,_

_And harps of gold they brought to him,_

_They clothed him then in elven-white,_

_And seven lights before him sent,_

_As through the Calacirian_

_To hidden land forlorn he went,_

_He came unto the timeless halls_

_Where shining fall the countless years,_

_And endless reigns the Elder King_

_In Ilmarin on Mountain sheer,_

_And words unheard were spoken then_

_Of folk of Men and Elven-kin,_

_Beyond the world were visions showed_

_Forbid to those that dwell therein._

_A ship then new they built for him_

_Of mithril and of elven-glass_

_With shining prow; no shaven oar_

_Nor sail she bore on silver mast;_

_The Silmaril as lantern light_

_And banner bright with living flame_

_To gleam thereon by Elbereth_

_Herself was set, who thither came_

_And wings immortal made for him,_

_And laid on him undying doom,_

_To sail the shoreless skies and come_

_Behind the Sun and light of Moon._

_From Evereven's lofty hills_

_Where softly silver fountains fall_

_His wings bore him, a wandering light,_

_Beyond the mighty Mountain Wall,_

_From World's End then he turned away,_

_And yearned again to find afar_

_His home through shadows journeying,_

_And burning as an island star_

_On high above the mists he came,_

_A distant flame before the Sun,_

_A wonder ere the waking dawn_

_Where grey the Norland waters run._

_And over Middle-earth he passed_

_And heard at last the weeping sore_

_Of women and of elven-maids_

_In Elder Days, in years of yore._

_But on him mighty doom was laid_

_Till Moon should fade, an orbéd star_

_To pass, and tarry never more_

_On Hither Shores where mortals are;_

_For ever still a herald on_

_An errand that should never rest_

_To bear his shining lamp afar,_

_To Flammifer of Westernesse.[3]_

I wondered at the poem for a while, thinking of what little I knew about the man that was spoken of and his ships. Never before had such a thought occurred, that I might be able to set out and seek the answers of my questions, "But then, I wonder where it is that my questions begin?"

Not feeling to be in a particularly pensive mood, I continue to read on, "A Dwarfish Poem"

_The world was young, the mountains green,_

_No stain yet on the Moon was seen,_

_No words were laid on stream or stone_

_When Durin woke and walked alone._

_He named the nameless hills and dells;_

_He drank from yet untasted wells;_

_He stooped and looked in Mirrormere,_

_And saw a crown of stars appear,_

_As gems upon a silver thread,_

_Above the shadow of his head_

_The world was fair, the mountains tall,_

_In Elder Days before the fall._

_Of mighty kings of Nargothrond_

_And Gondolin-[1]_

My mind lanced with pain and I let out a groan, the book falling from my hands and onto the grassy floor as I clutched my hair and gritted my teeth against the pain. Desperately I wanted to cry out, but I did not want the attention that that would bring as well as the nagging and worrying that would also happen. It was not long before the pain grew too great and though I remained silent I fainted once more, falling upon the gentle grass below.

_Great walls, the tallest I had ever seen towered before us and I held grasped the hand I held even tighter. I was much younger than the rest of the elves that surrounded me and my family save two who I had been told about though had never seen. The walls were white and gleamed in the bright sunlight making the trees and greens that adorned the city even brighter. The walls flowed with the steady rising of the center of the valley of Tumladen. At the highest point of the valley as well as the city, if I strained my sight and looked far enough there stood a palace at the very center of all the walls._

_"Ada?" I murmured, tugging at the large hand to get my father's attention. Once obtained I looked towards the city, "What's that place Ada?"_

_My father looked out, his back towards the caves that had taken us many days to walk through. He looked down at me and then swooped down to gather me up in his arms, holding me on his left hip, "That Laiste is Gondolin, the Hidden Rock. Our new home."_

_"Will Lord Turgon be there?"_

_"Indeed, our king has built us a great home where we shall forever remain safe from the coming darkness."_

_Turning towards my new home I tried out the name, "Gondolin." The name was sweet on my tongue and a smile spread across my face. "Gondolin."_

The soft sweeping brush of something against my cheek, just under my eye jerked me into full awareness. Staying still and keeping my eyes closed I waited trying to remain relaxed while I figured out who it was touching me. "Laiste…"

I knew that voice! Excitedly I opened my eyes and grinned happily before throwing myself forwards and wrapping my arms around him. "Welcome back Ecthelion!"

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around me in his own embrace, "Im gelir ceni ad lín, mellon."

I smiled as I released him, allowing him to sit properly and not stain his clothes too much. He nodded his appreciation and asked with a slight smile, "Manen nalyë?"

"Im maer" I replied easily, glad that my friend's company had retuned at last, "but where have you been? Surely it did not take much of the early year to travel to the Havens and back?"

Ecthelion looked pensive for a moment, his gaze turning away from me and to the stream that bubbled mirthfully as it swept downwards to join its brethren to become one of the many waterfalls that dominated a great deal of the valley.

"It did not, but there were a number of unexpected delays that day to be seen to before we could continue on." For a brief moment I thought I glimpsed a frown on my friend's face. He turned to look back at me and stood gracefully.

"Come, Glorfindel was very out of sorts when you had not been there to greet us."

I cried out in alarm, quickly scrambling to my feet, "What? How long has it been since your return?"

"Nothing more than a few hours."

"Ai! He must be dreadfully angry with me." I hurriedly grabbed my book and with little care for the state of my appearance I rushed off, Ecthelion pulling slightly ahead due to the various hindrances of my dress. He laughed and called teases as he easily raced ahead of me. Before he quite realized what happened though I slipped down a back hallway and picking up my skirts I ran down the halls only stopping when I reached the doors to Lord Elrond's study. Patting my loosened hair down and rearranging my skirts I quietly knocked on the door and walked in when a familiar voice permitted me entrance.

"Ah! There's my squire!" Before I quite determined what happened Glorfindel strode across the chamber and swept me up in warm embrace, picking me up and spinning me once like he used to do with a younger Arwen. On putting me down he looked me over and smirked, "A dress?"

"My lady and Arwen arranged an alliance with Elwyn, my maid." I murmured, looking somewhat put out, though not nearly as much as I used to. I actually was somewhat fond of wearing a dress- though only on occasion.

Glorfindel grinned and turned to the two ladies, "I hope you don't make my squire too needy, I'd like her to still be useful!" He teased, "Although, I can't say I mind the improvements!"

"My Lord!" I protested, while Arwen and her brothers laughed. Glorfindel smiled down at me, and for a moment I glimpsed my father's face in place of his. Before suddenly it was gone as he laid a gentle kiss on my brow.

"Worry not. You look lovely. Now then where is my friend Ecthelion. I sent him to search for you."

"Oh," I replied blithely, "I must have lost him on my way here. Methinks he is becoming rather slow in his age."

A rich laugh, full of warmth and hidden melodies filled the study. It was different from elvish laughter and I turned to face its source wondering if by chance on of the race of Men had joined us. What greeted me instead was a rather old man, with a long greybeard and a number of grey robes. A staff of knotted wood rested on the chair in which he had placed himself. I blinked again trying to determine what it is I was looking at, for it seemed to be that the very air around him pulsed and shimmered with a force I had only sensed a few times in my- rather broken- memory. He stood and walked with great straightness and ease over to me and I discovered two other things, the first that he was taller than I and second he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. They were sharp and took in everything around him without losing sight out those in front of him.

"I am Olórin, though perhaps you might prefer to call me Mithrandir- as my elvish friends are so inclined to name me. And I know who you are- Laiste of little memory. Perhaps during my stay here we might be able to change your title, eh?" He said with a slight chuckle.

I blinked in utter astonishment however before I could muster up anything to say the door opened and Ecthelion walked smoothly in. He glowered at me for a moment before moving to stand beside Glorfindel, who had taken his usual seat by the balcony.

I turned back to Mithrandir and murmured in a belated reply, "Gen hannon"

The seemingly old man turned back and returned to his chair, smiling to himself in a way that reminded me of one of Brand's nephews when they had certain ideas in their minds. Shaking my head I took a seat on the floor to the right of my Knight Master, watching and listening as Mithrandir, Ecthelion, and Glorfindel delivered various reports about the world outside of Imladris.

Men it seemed were flourishing, though they yet struggled to maintain peace amongst their kind. The elves of the Havens were as they ever were, quiet and a singular entity that grew little and expanded not at all. They remained safely hidden on the shores, under the protection of Ulmo and his guidance, although from what Círdan had written in his missives as well as what he had said to Mithrandir, it seemed as though it would not be long until they began to sail. At this point Mithrandir turned keen eyes towards me and smiled softly, "Oh, about a fortnight ago we passed by a small town, and a friend of yours asked that I give you this. Brand of the Hobbit-kind, he called himself. A smart fellow that one and quite cheerful as well."

He held out a box for me and I took the gift from him with a murmur of thanks. Setting it beside me I wondered what it was that might be in it, however knowing Brand 'twas probably going to be something of sentimental value. Mithrandir continued speaking to Elrond as though he had not paused at all and I chose to wait to open my surprise form a very old friend. I waited until the meeting was over and made certain that everyone had dinner and was safely in the Hall of Fire, before sneaking back to my chambers. Once there I quickly discarded my dress and changed into my sleeping tunic. Settling on my bed I brought the box in front of me and carefully opened the small sized wooden box.

Inside there lay a small book, a letter, and a few other things. The letter was written in a hand I barely recalled to be Brand's, but I immediately opened it and began to read its contents.

Bree, around the time of noon of the 16th of August T.A 1000

My Dear Friend,

Long has it been since our last meeting- nearly a hundred years by my count! Well, it is of little matter now, indeed this might come as a surprise to you. A jolly good thing it would be to surprise you! In the years since you're leaving a great many things have happened. The first of which I think you might find most important there has been a great deal of talk of late about moving out of Bree and settling elsewhere. Things are getting a little too crowded for our liking, but then again we are not so eager to move quite yet- indeed I bet this pondering will go on a great deal longer until we cannot bear thinking on it anymore and only then shall we go. The second and by far more important to anyone of any sort is that I would like to tell before all others that I have at last found the one whom I shall be spending the rest of my life with. We will be shortly married and I would dearly wish it, if you could spare the time, to come and join us in celebrating our wedding.

The box that that old Grey Beard has brought you has some very valuable items in there that you mustn't lose!

They will seem odd of me, and indeed they are- especially if your memories of me are true- but things have changed quite a bit since you have been gone. Not just the talk of settling elsewhere and me getting married- but the previous winter hit all of us hard and for the first time in my life I watched a newborn child and its mother be buried. I think I have begun to feel my age, though I am by no means old! There is nothing quite like losing someone, even if you barely knew them at all. No need to worry though- all the Hobbit-Folk are well. Indeed some are even too well, if you take my meaning. I must be going now, my soon to be wife's family are at the door, ready to examine my hole after months of stalling!

Yours affectionately,

Brand

(P.S- a list is in the back of this letter- check to make sure it is all in there so that I may give that Grey Beard a lesson if I ever see him again should not everything be in the box)

I frowned and then sighed sadly for my dear friend, how cruel life had been for him to have to witness such a thing at so young an age, even if by his people's accounts he is considered a middle aged man. It was good news though, to hear of his upcoming nuptials. He wrote so distinctly that it felt as though I was right there, listening to his voice rather than reading his words. Thinking of the Hobbit and his wedding I read over the letter again and sighed in exasperation, he hadn't place at date on his wedding! Shaking my head in loving exasperation, I folded up the letter and took out the items in the box. The book was small enough to fit in my pocket and within was one of my favorite hobbit tales, as well as a number of songs and poems. In a small message at the start Brand had written, "To help fill that empty mind with something"

Laughingly I placed the book aside and gently reached in and pulled out a small dress. It was far too small for anyone to wear unless it was an infant. I blinked in surprise and laid it on my lap, fingering the fine cloth wondering what it was that gave Brand the idea of giving such a thing to me. A few other trinkets, mostly bright gems and charms, filled the rest of the box. I smiled and murmured aloud a thank you, before putting all of the items back where they had been removed from. On the very top I placed the letter and closed the lid. The box sat near my bed, so that when I awakened I could look more closely at the contents within.

Lying down on cool silken sheets, I smiled and curled to one side, my back to the door. Closing my eyes I waited for a few moments to let sleep summon me away from Imladris and back to fair white city of Gondolin, my true home.

* * *

[1] From chapter three of The Fellowship of the Ring; the first novel in the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

* * *

[1] From the third chapter of The Fellowship of the Ring; the first novel in the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

[2] From the eleventh chapter of the Fellowship of the Ring; the first book in the Lord of the Rings Trilogy

[3] From chapter one of the Two Towers; the second book in the Lord of the Rings trilogy.


	7. Chapter 7 Glorfindel

Hello to all my readers, as well as to those of you who are imensely pissed off because I have failed to finish off what I have started. I'm getting there- but laetly I've been working on a final project for two classes, which just happens to be what you are about to read.

I do not own, JRR Tolkien's Lord of the Rings- nor any of the movies or have any property claims over plot, storyline, characters. etc- save for Laiste and her story.

I hope you all enjoy, comment please!

* * *

_**Elvish translations:**_

Namárië, Brand, ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín- Farewell, Brand, may Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life.

Belain na le- The Valar be with you

Ada- father

Namárië, mellon- Farewell friend

Hannon le- Thank you

Im gelir ceni ad lín, mellon-

Manen nalyë? - How are you?

Im maer- I'm well

Gen hannon- I thank you

Elleth- female elf

Eldar- the word used for elves who left the shores of Aman and took the Great Journey

* * *

**Secret Souls**

**Chapter Seven- Glorfindel**

I awoke near dawn to the sound of the door quietly opening and closing shut. Long sharpened instincts made me tense and reach for the sword that lay against the wall by my bedside, only to find that my main sword arm was trapped under the warm body of my lover. Cursing silently, I opened my eyes, not wanting to wake Erestor unless there truly was an intruder. Dark grey eyes glanced over at me and Ecthelion smirked before grabbing a casual tunic and leggings. He disappeared and all I could hear was the rustling of fabric and then the sound of a brush being run through hair. Reappearing, the presently dressed Lord of the Fountain smirked down at me once more, "Have fun last night?"

I could feel the tips of my ears redden in embarrassment, we had forgotten about my roommate and I sincerely hoped he hadn't walked in on anything, "It's none of your business. Where are you headed anyhow?" I hissed in reply.

He laughed lowly, "I am headed for a ride and a training session as your substitute, since you promised your squire you'd teach her as soon as you returned."

A groan escaped my lips and I moved to sit up, only to have Ecthelion raise his hand. "Stay. I will behave to my utmost ability." With that he quickly and silently exited the room, whose colors were becoming a little more discernible as the early morning light filtered in through gossamer curtains.

Little more than an hour later, the morning began flowing in its usual pattern and as the sun rose to wake the rest of the valley I found myself grinning proudly as I watched my squire fight against one of the survivors of the Last Alliance. Careion was sharp and a definite challenge due to his experience and long life on the battle field; but my squire seemed at ease, wielding her sword with a familiar mixture of confidence and humility. In a graceful swoop she brought her sword towards the older elf's right side, only to abruptly spin on the ball of her right foot. Pale blonde hair slipped free from its leather bindings and whirled around following the circle, as her sword spun and stopped a mere breadth away from her opponent's neck. Her sharp blue eyes met that of her elder's and the two stared at one another, waiting until at last, Careion laughed and stepped backwards, yielding to the younger woman.

"Very well done, young Laiste." The veteran said as she warily stepped back into a comfortable standing position, returning her lightly curved sword to its sheath. When both swords were safely back where they had started, I moved forwards as Laiste bowed and offered smiling thanks to the older elf.

"You were sloppy at the start, squire; never assume that your opponent will fight fair." I heard Ecthelion lightly scold, only to hide a smile as I listened to Laiste sigh as she wiped away the dirt that had been kicked up into her face a few minutes earlier. "A lesson you learned, I think. Otherwise, you did very well Laiste and I believe you are ready to begin the last step of your training."

Bright blue eyes, sparkling with eagerness looked up as she beamed up at Ecthelion, "Really?"

He nodded and released an easy laugh as she asked if they could start immediately. "This last part will take a very long time to master- in fact it is quite possible you may never master it. None, save myself and your Lord, have mastered this form of the warrior's path."

At this she ceased her child-like movements and her face grew serious, "What makes you think I am even cut out for this then?"

"Perhaps it is because Lord Ecthelion is someone who knows your limits, perhaps even better that you know them." The familiar voice of Mithrandir called, as he walked up to the training grounds. Turning I rushed over to my Ishtari friend smiling and bidding him a cheerful good morning, which he returned with equal cheer. Waving away my offered assistance, with a smiling reminder that he was not as old as he looked the Ishtari lightly walked into the arena.

"However," He continued, seemingly from where he'd left off, "I believe that it is time for breakfast and after that you and I are going to try and sort out your memory." He offered Laiste his arm and she looked over to me. I nodded, urging her to do both the correct and courteous thing.

Graciously she smiled and took the wizard's arm, "Perhaps Grey Bread, however might I make a request to make a quick stop by my chambers so that I may appear decent before my lord and his family?"

He laughed warmly as they set off down the road, "Why of course my dear. Now while we walk, do tell me about…." Their voices faded away as I approached Ecthelion who looked both uncertain and a little worried.

Clasping his shoulder, I offered what reassurance I could, in a teasing manner. Somewhat more relaxed, he and I walked slowly back, discussing the morning's training and the upcoming trials. "Are you certain she is ready to learn unarmed combat?"

Ecthelion nodded his gaze serious even as he paused to admire the summer flowers, "Yes. Surely you have seen it as well Glorfindel- her body retains all that she ever learned under you and others. The moment she enter true combat she knows what to do, where to strike, how to reach out with her senses. She was ready for it all those years ago when you first made her into your squire here and I know that she is ready for it now. Besides, you heard and saw the same as I, the darkness that whispers in the night beyond this valley. The trails and numbers of orcs are growing; I fear that another battle is coming- and it is with this that the fate of all elf kind rests." Dark eyes locked onto mine as he continued, "I would not have her unable to defend herself if she had neither bow nor sword. There will be no Anearith to save her this time, she must be ready."


	8. Chapter 8

Hello to all my readers, as well as to those of you who are imensely pissed off because I have failed to finish off what I have started. I'm getting there- but laetly I've been working on a final project for two classes, which just happens to be what you are about to read.

I do not own, JRR Tolkien's Lord of the Rings- nor any of the movies or have any property claims over plot, storyline, characters. etc- save for Laiste and her story.

I hope you all enjoy, comment please!

* * *

_**Elvish translations:**_

Namárië, Brand, ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín- Farewell, Brand, may Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life.

Belain na le- The Valar be with you

Ada- father

Namárië, mellon- Farewell friend

Hannon le- Thank you

Im gelir ceni ad lín, mellon-

Manen nalyë? - How are you?

Im maer- I'm well

Gen hannon- I thank you

Elleth- female elf

Eldar- the word used for elves who left the shores of Aman and took the Great Journey

* * *

**Secret Souls**

**Chapter Eight- **

Breakfast passed with laughter and much joy, especially on the parts of Lindir, the composer of most of the music of Rivendell and Gildor, one of the House's finest musicians. The two interrogated the Ishtari about the music of the Valar, going to far as to asking the wizard to recite verses, which he seemed to do with great relish and evident enjoyment. He would later confide in them all that he would talk as much as possible, going on and on unless someone stopped him- at breakfast before this warning was issued, Mithrandir dominated much of the conversation asking questions, giving answers some vague and others direct, all the while eating and offering his 'most wonderful compliments to the chef.'

The Istari's presence brought about so much discussion on its own, and so breakfast extended into lunch, and it was not until a reluctant Erestor reminded Lord Elrond of the documents that awaited his attention that the party broke up, going to oversee their separate duties. Lindir and Gildor alone remained seated, heads close together as they scribbled over numerous musical sheets, occasionally singing softly or arguing about the placement of a note here or there. Arwen and Celebrian wandered off together, talking about the upcoming summer solstice and the preparations that would be continuing until their first guests arrived on the marrow. Ecthelion and Glorfindel stayed with Mithrandir and the female squire for a short while before heading out to train and conduct a brief examination of the patrols that guarded our borders.

Laiste looked nervous as she bid her two mentors and friends farewell and followed Mithrandir in his retreat to his chambers, "Will this really work?" She asked the former maiar spirit.

"I am not quite sure," Sharp blue eyes gazed at the elleth, the bright light within flashing as he regarded her, "you see all things have a purpose. Sometimes that purpose is too difficult to discern and understanding would be- at best- vague and unclear. It is like the seed of a flower, some are eaten and some are planted in the ground, while some blossom others don't. The Valar have a reason behind everything young one and not even one so wise as I can see everything they have designed. Though if I many flatter myself, I can see and determine quite a bit of it." The old Istari said, winking at the end of his statement. "Now then, let's have a look at you shall we? Sit wherever it happens you're comfortable- we don't want you falling into a heap upon the floor."

Offering him a small smile in return for his humor Laiste sat on a nearby chair. Mithrandir walked to the corner of his chamber and gently took into his hands a staff like none she had ever seen before. Sturdy, as though made for long and laborious travels, the deep brown wood was uneven and gnarled, like that branches of the great oak that towered near the far shore of the Fords. Similarly the top of the staff, almost reaching beyond the wizards head, reached out tiny yet sturdy branches in order to cradle a rugged crystal which Mithrandir had placed within after pulling it out from someplace within his grey robes.

"A brief question before we begin Mithrandir-", Laiste said hesitantly, "Did the Hobbit that gave you the box tell you anything?"

"Ah, Hobbits- curious creatures aren't they? I can assure you, your friend- Brand was it? - is doing quite well and was immensely cheerful when we happened upon the fellow. There seemed to be a great hullabaloo going on, something about a wedding not long after the harvest season."

"I see." Laiste murmured softly.

"Now Laiste- have you had any recent memories return?" Mithrandir asked his voice kind as he looked down at her.

Biting the bottom of her lip Laiste nodded, "Yes, of my home-Gondolin."

Under bushy eyebrows, keen blue eyes widened a small degree in surprise. "Gondolin? And you have not informed Glorfindel or Ecthelion of this?" His voice was sharp.

"I saw no reason to." Laiste explained, mentally grimacing at her inability to tell a lie- though it was likely that even if she could lie, the Istari would likely be able to discern the falsities. "It was yesterday afternoon- there has been little time to tell them."

For a time Mithrandir asked sharp questions, aimed at revealing all she knew of what she had regained. Laiste told the wizard everything, though at times, like any elf, she was extremely uncomfortable with revealing anything more than events. The sun was in its slow descent before the former maiar spirit was satisfied with her answers. "And now we may begin."

Slowly he walked forwards and placed his staff before her face, mere inches away from her nose. Then the magic swelled and Laiste no longer cared to see what went on as her mind was pressed under a great weight. Magic swirled around the two beings, slow and thick. Abruptly the magic stopped and a pained cry slipped out of Laiste's mouth. Her head felt like it was about to explode! Flashes of faces, people, caves, mountains, the clouds- Ecthelion smiling down at her, Glorfindel dressed in white, a man with dark hair and a golden circlet upon his brow, and bright eager eyes that belonged to a young elleth who wore a pale tunic and trousers. Streets, screaming-everything burning. Anger, pain, and sorrow to keen that Laiste could have sworn that in that brief second her heart broke.

Mithrandir frowned to himself and he mentally examined the elleth's mind. It was almost as though a wall had been built around her past, small cracks allowed a few memories to slip through, like thin streams of water. Pressing against it would do nothing and for a moment the Istari wondered what it was that Mandos and the other Valar had done. A cry tripped his concentration and slowly he pulled away from the depths of the she-elf's mind.

Gasping for breath Laiste leaned heavily against the chair her eyes wide as what she recalled grew dim even as she struggled to retain the memories. They slipped away and soon she recalled nothing more than the raw emotions that had ripped through her mind. Forcing herself into a state of calm she turned her head to look at the wizards, who somehow appeared to her to be worn and more aged.

"Mithrandir?" She called softly.

"I am afraid that there is little I can do without giving you great pain, Laiste." His voice was slow and sounded almost regretful.

Ignoring the sting of disappointment Laiste laughed softly and smiled, taking his hand. "Do not be so down Mithrandir. I am no worse than before."

Byes eyes met blue and the more aged of the pair narrowed, and the corners crinkled as a small smile upturned the edge of Mithrandir's mouth. "Indeed." His serious expression returned, "I will help you regain what it is you have lost."

"Gen hannon." She murmured. For a time the two rested in quiet but after a time the elf left and returned to her chambers where she slept through the evening meal, during which Mithrandir conveyed his limited success much to the dismay of those with whom he dined.


	9. Chapter 9 Laiste

Hello to all my readers, as well as to those of you who are imensely pissed off because I have failed to finish off what I have started. I'm getting there- but laetly I've been working on a final project for two classes, which just happens to be what you are about to read.

I do not own, JRR Tolkien's Lord of the Rings- nor any of the movies or have any property claims over plot, storyline, characters. etc- save for Laiste and her story.

I hope you all enjoy, comment please!

* * *

_**Elvish translations:**_

Namárië, Brand, ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín- Farewell, Brand, may Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life.

Belain na le- The Valar be with you

Ada- father

Namárië, mellon- Farewell friend

Hannon le- Thank you

Im gelir ceni ad lín, mellon-

Manen nalyë? - How are you?

Im maer- I'm well

Gen hannon- I thank you

Elleth- female elf

Eldar- the word used for elves who left the shores of Aman and took the Great Journey

* * *

**Secret Souls**

**Chapter Nine- Laiste**

The next morning the sun rose to discover the entirety of the House standing outside the main House, awaiting the arrival of the elvish delegation from Lothlórien. My Lord and his family stood at the front with the heads of his household standing behind him, Gildor and Lindir being the most prominent of those that I knew. Arranged near the Peredhel family; stood my knight master, Ecthelion, and I. The second lord of our group wore grey trousers and a pale blue tunic over which a dark blue robe trimmed with silver, rested on his shoulders. Ecthelion had pulled back his hair in a mixture of braids and a complex silver circlet. The colors, I was duly informed, reflected the colors of the waters for which the House of Fountain were named.

My knight master also wore colors that depicted his once great House, with a light brown grey tunic and slightly darker brown trousers over which he had donned a long pale green robe that had leaves and small pale golden flowers embroidered upon the fine fabric. His long hair had been laboriously tended to and flowed to his waist in strands of liquid gold. Braided into his strands was a pale gold circlet that glimmered on his pale brow. To me both of my friend and master seemed to truly be the legendary elves that many claimed them to be- elves who had given their lives to defend their home from the darkness of Morgoth's creatures.

In contrast I felt rather stiff and different. Glorfindel had given me a formal squire's outfit many years previously, however when he had seen me wearing it earlier this morning he had demanded that I change into something else, which he claimed was a gift from both he and Ecthelion as a belated begetting day gift. Said gift was what I had donned, having little time to spare to argue against such a fine ensemble. I now stood in a pair of pale brown trousers and an ivory tunic that held along its edges intertwining threads of green, golden, blue, and silver. Over the tunic that stopped just above my knees I wore a pale green robe that skimmed the floor and seemed to whisper all the promises of the elvish world. My new boots shone slightly in the dim light. It was an outfit made for one of great status and skill, thus I stood half frightened that even the slightest movement would tear the threads that bound the fine cloth together.

The distant sound of hooves clopping upon the ground drew me away from the examination of my fellows and I turned my gaze towards the entryway. Together the members of the Last Homely House waited, joined together by their common desire to see the visiting elves as well as to determine what the coming weeks would bring. Even the head cook had fled his kitchen for this moment. Almost imperceptibly as the sun rose a bright light appeared in the forest, becoming brighter and brighter. It was a light like non other I had before seen on these shores and I could feel my eyes widen as the beautiful white star-like light faded only slightly in brightness as a company of elves passed through the entryway.

They were like the light, utterly new to my eyes, and though I schooled my expression I could not help but gaze at the elves that had entered into sight. They moved with slow grace, the first ones being dressed in the uniforms, my knight master had told me that depicted them as wardens- the protectors of the nearest elven land beyond the Misty Mountains. Upon seeing the Lord Elrond the four wardens parted, revealing behind them two of the most magnificent elves I had ever seen.

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel shone with an inner light that told me many things- but the most important being that they had seen the Light of the Trees. Magic seemed to embody their very essences and the two moved together with such fluidity and oneness that it was almost difficult to tell where one of their fëar ended and another began. The Lord had hair the just graced his shoulders and wore pale formal robes with an over robe of pale blue. The Lady had long golden hair which seemed to me not entirely unlike the waves I had seen on ocean. She wore a simply cut, long white gown with elaborate twisting white flowers sewn into the gossamer top layer. Lord Celeborn and his Lady carried themselves with pride and dignity, their matching silver circlets indicating their rank and age.

So that is where Lady Celebrian received her knowledge and appearance from, I thought gazing at the leaders of Lothlórien. Tearing my gaze away I could do little but marvel at the similarities between these elves and myself, though it seemed to me that the similarities ended at hair color. The evident mix of Sindar and Silvan blood was interesting, at least for me, for there were few not of Noldor lineage that resided within the House. Almost absently I wondered if I could be related to any of these elves though that seemed unlikely as I had never met my true birth parents, even in my past

"I welcome you Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel to Imladris." Lord Elrond said, his low voice sliding away any other thoughts I might have had about the newly arrived guests.

Lady Galadriel smiled, "Thank you Lord Elrond, though I believe your greeting to be too formal. Have not our two houses merged under the protective arms of the mountains?"

For a brief moment in time I thought I glimpsed Lord Elrond to appear almost sheepish, as quickly as it had come the expression was lost and a collected mask was in its place. Lady Celebrian stepped forwards at this moment, smiling warmly as she gazed at her parents and took in the sight of her kinsmen, people she had been surrounded by since her Begetting Day. "I believe what my husband meant to say was 'Welcome'." Her bright smile widened, "Welcome to my House, Nanneth and Ada."

Warm smiled crossed the faces of those present as the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien embraced their daughter, whom they had not seen for many years. Looking away from the family moment, they always feel so private, I watched as the faint tension throughout both groups drained. All too soon, my attention was being dragged back towards the Lords as Elrond presented the leaders of his House. Cook, Lindir, Gildor, Erestor, Ecthelion, and Glorfindel- I watched as they were all presented in such a way as to both establish Imladris as well as to gain the respect of those whom were first time visitors to the fair elven city.

Suddenly bright blue eyes that were far too keen for my liking were locked on me, though Lord Elrond had yet finished his introductions. Before I quite knew what was going on the Lady Galadriel stood before me, looking down at her gaze locked onto mine and though I struggled to do so, I discovered I could not look away- for within those orbs there was Knowledge, truths gained somehow of the past, present, and possibilities of the future.

"I have not seen you before, yet I believe we have met once." Her voice was low and melodious, beckoning for answer to a question that she had not voiced openly.

"This is Laiste, the newest addition to my House as well as Glorfindel's squire." Elrond said in his ever distinct tone- not that anyone of the Eldar who stood near would have missed his words.

Recognition flashed in blue eyes and their full power lay revealed before me and though the Lady smiled warmly down at me, it did not reach those eyes that regarded me with such interest and an overabundance of knowledge. I knew then that we had met before- that she _knew _me and who I was before I lost my memories. Somewhere in my chest hope fluttered its wings once more. I couldn't repress the thought of could she help and do what the Istari could not? The faint wisp of magic trailing through my mind followed by a voice made me tense. Eyes narrowed and I closed off my mind as I had once learned so many ages past. Blue eyes widened for a fraction of a second before Galadriel murmured lowly, "We shall speak soon." Then she was once more meeting the other leaders of the House and I could do naught but stand there and struggle to keep down that emotions that threatened to swallow me whole.

It was at noon when the other delegation walked through the entryway and almost immediately the tensions ran thick. At the head of the delegation rode and elf I had never before seen. He rode easily on his mount coming to stop at the politically correct distance. Like any other of the Eldar he dismounted with grace that belied the power of his thin frame. Dark eyes the color of a rainy sky looked around at the mixed host of Galadhrim and Imladrim that stood to welcome the delegation from Greenwood the Great. On his brow his wore a crown of bright green leaves that added at trace of natural beauty to his long mane of golden hair that twisted back and forth in a mixture of shallow waves and thin braids. He wore rich robes of brown, white and green while a sheathed golden dagger and bright jewels glimmered upon his being.

"Welcome King Thranduil of Greenwood." Lady Celebrian said stepping forward with her husband to greet the ruler of the Teleri and Sindar who had chosen to tread more natural paths of their long lives.

King Thranduil nodded and coolly voiced his formal thanks before turning to another horse that was led by a guard. An elfling sat on the large mount, looking haughty though incredibly small atop such a large horse. Thranduil reached out and the elfling launched himself into his arms, murmuring something before being placed down on the ground. Large blue eyes looked around as one hand curled tightly into his father's robes. A small smile crossed the King's expression as he looked down at the boy, who had shifted slightly closer.

"I would like to introduce, my youngest child- Legolas Greenleaf."

On hearing his name the young child seemed to straighten and move away from his father slightly in order to raise his face and gaze proudly at the powerful Lords and Ladies that stood before him. The Greenwood contingent seemed to swell slightly and I noted the varying expressions of pride and happiness of those that stood behind the two. Flicking my gaze over the Teleri elves I watched and waited as they remembered where and with whom they stood, noting that the tension was slightly lessen from before. The tension in the air rose when Ecthelion and Glorfindel stepped forwards, though whether it was out of shock or something else I was not entirely certain- yes they were Noldor, but I know that neither of them had participated in the Kinslayings, and even if they had surely their noble acts and then the return of their fëar to new hröar were signs enough of the Valar's favor.

"Lord Glorfindel, Lord Ecthelion." The woodland king seemed to hesitate before nodding and giving a small bow in acknowledgement to the two, and I struggled to retain the calm appearance that I had been holding onto for most of the day when all I desired to do was to ride away from all the tensions and politics until the summer solstice had arrived. The King and his party were soon led away without any introductions and I sighed gratefully at the one small relief.

Looking around at the others I waited, taking one step then another until the trees were hiding my presence. Turning around I darted off, easily dipping, ducking and twirling around the tall, green beings that filled the world. Over low white bridges and through the hidden paths I rushed for a moment longer until I was certain that there were none that followed. Easing into a walk I made my way to the stables and lured my horse out of his leisure and jumped upon his back. The grey dappled equine snorted and in a burst of speed we took off.

Wind and leaf tore through my hair and batted at my clothes, as Hith galloped sure footedly over dirt and rock. We acted together, as one body and mind and for a time we were both free.


	10. Chapter 10 Ecthelion

Hello to all my readers, as well as to those of you who are imensely pissed off because I have failed to finish off what I have started. I'm getting there.

I do not own, JRR Tolkien's Lord of the Rings- nor any of the movies or have any property claims over plot, storyline, characters. etc- save for Laiste and her story.

I hope you all enjoy, comment please!

* * *

_**Elvish translations:**_

Namárië, Brand, ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín- Farewell, Brand, may Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life.

Belain na le- The Valar be with you

Ada- father

Namárië, mellon- Farewell friend

Hannon le- Thank you

Im gelir ceni ad lín, mellon-

Manen nalyë? - How are you?

Im maer- I'm well

Gen hannon- I thank you

Elleth- female elf

Eldar- the word used for elves who left the shores of Aman and took the Great Journey

* * *

**Secret Souls**

**Chapter Ten- Ecthelion **

The eve of the summer solstice was not quiet. While the tensions between those of Noldor and Teleri bloodlines had momentarily ceased in order to spend a few days together as our kind had once done in ages long gone by- there was still a sense of competition that filled the halls like an overstuff meat bun. Wandering through halls I silently marveled at the excited tension that rippled through the Last Homely House.

Strange scents floated from the kitchens, no doubt a combination of the various foods the three lands made. Everywhere warriors of each land gathered in small clusters, preparing for the display that was to be held at noon. Nodding to one of them I found it hard to maintain benign expression when I saw the flash of combat desire in another elf's gaze. There were only two people who could ever hope to achieve that which all the rest longed for, of that I was confident- though a new challenge was always welcome. Peace had rested on the land for quite some time now and the desire to draw something more than a practice weapon was strong. Soon. Soon my sword would be drawn- though not for the reasons it had once been.

For a moment I paused and closed my eyes, reaching out with my fëa I searched for Laiste. The faint reply I received was enough and I descended the nearest stair and head towards the gardens. It was not long until I found her and for a moment I wished I was as artistic as Glorfindel for what lay before me was nothing more than absolute beauty. Laiste sat on the grass, feet dipped into the sighing river as she held a book in her hands. Pale blonde, almost white locks lay loose and danced lightly in the gentle summer breeze as her bright blue eyes concentrated on the words that lay before her, unaware of the way the water reflected upon them or of the watcher. This was it- everything I had fought for in all those dark times. Peace.

"Another book? If you continue on like this Lord Elrond's library will have to be expanded merely to keep you entertained." I called walking lightly over.

A warm smile and a light laugh welcomed my words as Laiste stood, "It is not as though I have much else to do, save wait."

Nodding at her statement I continued, "I believe however, that is safe to say that our waiting is finished and our patience is going to be truly fruitful, especially after the mid-day meal."

"-which we ought to be heading to now?"

Laiste's subtle reminder drew another nod from me and together we walked back towards the House discussing much of what had been missed and her readings. The mid-day meal was light and pleasantly charged with anticipation for the upcoming trials. At last the Lords, Ladies, and King stood and led the way to the ring. Laiste and I joined those of Imladris and together we participants moved towards the ring, saying little more than the traditional words of luck and well wishes. Today we would show all the strength of Imladris- though I was certain more than one group was thinking the same thing for their respective groups and nations.

After we arrived we stood respectfully in front of the rulers of elvendom on Arda and listened as each made a short speech dictating their expectations of their citizens in regards to conduct and their confidence that each would bring pride to their homes and kingdoms. King Thranduil's words were especially confident even though his all of his troops numbered less than those of the Galadhrim who had chosen to participate in the event.

I must have looked irritated for Glorfindel silently place a hand on my forearm and murmured words low enough that only I could hear, "Easy my friend, remember the Last Alliance."

Memories of those seven long years at the Siege of Barad-dûr and the numbers of lives lost by all of our forces darkened my mind for a few moments. A deep sorrow awakened in my breast as having pushed aside those many memories of long wars and the years of darkness. Yet another hand, this one on my opposite forearm, pulled me from those dark memories and I looked down at Laiste who smiled kindly up at me, "It is alright, long years have passed since those darkened times. King Thranduil still hurts from those dark days for he lost more than most."

Her hand slipped away, returning to her side as she turned her head to listen and watch Lord Elrond voice his thoughts and confidence in his people. "We all hurt from those dark days."

For a moment Glorfindel's grip on my arms tightened and a part of my mind assumed that in that moment he saw the very same thing I did. Her blue eyes dark and serious, like they had been in Gondolin; filled with an understanding of the possibility of death and the fierce light of determination. Then a pipe sounded signaling the start of the display and the image was gone.

Together all of the participants moved to one side as servants began to set up the ring and fill the far end with a line of four targets. Archery would be first, it seemed. Glorfindel merely pointed to Elladan and three others, all of whom grinned and began warming up.

The first three performed well enough, though compared to our woodland kin they were not as accurate nor as skilled. Elladan walked up to his spot along with two others and murmurs broke out, for there on the line stood the Marchwarden himself, and between both men stood young prince Legolas. He couldn't have been any more than twenty seven years of age and for a moment I wondered what the King had in mind sending out a child.

Elladan shot first, his grey fletched arrow hitting on the line between the bullseye and the ring just around it. The dark haired elf frowned, evidently displeased with his shot but gracefully stood aside to allow the Marchwarden his shot. I watched keenly, analyzing every movement and committing it to memory as he drew a white fletched arrow from a full quiver and knocked it on the string, before raising the bow and pulling the taunt string back. Each movement was slow and deliberate and for many long moments he stood there eyeing the target, before releasing the string. The pale arrow flew straight and true, hitting dead center. Loud cheers broke through the crowd but the Marchwarden merely inclined his head and stepped aside. Once more silence descended as the young prince stepped forwards. In a surprisingly quick move the young lad knocked an arrow and drew the string back and released. The arrow cut through wind and tore straight through the middle of the Marchwarden's pale arrow as it lodged itself dead center in the target.

For a moment stunned silence coated the ring and the surrounding bystanders before large cheers erupted from the Greenwood contingent. The prince smiled at little and bowed two his two competitors and then to the rulers before returning to his group, all of whom warmly congratulated their prince with cheers, pats on the back, praise.

"That lad will be a fine warrior and asset to his people." I murmured.

Glorfindel grinned, "Is that praise that I hear Lord Fountain?"

Lightly frowning at my friend I informed him that it would be rude to do anything less than offer the boy praise for his actions, which clearly displayed his skill. Laiste stifled a chuckle at the response before elbowing her knight master. "It seems that the crowd is ready for more."

The hour that followed displayed many of the capabilities of our people, from staff fighting to knife fighting, to fighting blindfolded. Each of our kin carried distinctly stronger traits, especially when it came to knife fighting, due to Imladris only having one who constantly practiced such an art daily.

"Before our final test of the mind and body with the art of the sword- I would ask the call upon two warriors whom many of you know. Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower and Lord Ecthelion of the House of the Fountain, both of these warriors have done much for our people in the past and have volunteered to display a form that many of our kind have forgone." Elrond continue going on about what was coming as I glanced at Glorfindel who smirked confidently back at me.

Easily we both moved into the ring and bowed as one to the rulers of elvendom. Turning to my old friend I bowed to him. We were opposing reflections of one another, dark and light, black haired and blonde, Flower and Fountain. As one we clasped hand briefly before turning around and walking three even paces away from one another. We face each other ready.

"Today Ecthelion I will break our long standing tie." Glorfindel declared, his playful voice hiding his true intentions.

"Come and try flower-girl." I replied.

Glorfindel's blue eyes narrowed and it began. Unarmed he sprang forwards lashing out with swift kicks.


	11. Chapter 11 Laiste

Hello to all my readers, as well as to those of you who are imensely pissed off because I have failed to finish off what I have started. I'm getting there.

I do not own, JRR Tolkien's Lord of the Rings- nor any of the movies or have any property claims over plot, storyline, characters. etc- save for Laiste and her story.

I hope you all enjoy, comment please!

* * *

_**Elvish translations:**_

Namárië, Brand, ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín- Farewell, Brand, may Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life.

Belain na le- The Valar be with you

Ada- father

Namárië, mellon- Farewell friend

Hannon le- Thank you

Im gelir ceni ad lín, mellon-

Manen nalyë? - How are you?

Im maer- I'm well

Gen hannon- I thank you

Elleth- female elf

Eldar- the word used for elves who left the shores of Aman and took the Great Journey

* * *

**Secret Souls**

**Chapter Eleven- Laiste **

I watched in wonder as my knight master and my friend bowed to one another, moved apart, and the turned to face each other, completely in sync. Air pulled through mouth and teeth in a near gasp as taunts were exchanged before Glorfindel launched himself forwards, his long blond hair whipping around him as he lashed out with powerful kicking strikes.

Ecthelion blocked the first that headed for his head with his right forearm, then rolled out of the way as Glorfindel reversed his body and lashed upwards with his other leg. The two engaged in a deadly dance filled with powerful bodily strikes, it was both beautiful and terrifying to watch as neither warrior gave way. If I hadn't known any better the two warriors were nothing more than enemies as they aimed for the weakest parts of the body, filled with deadly intent. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I watched the two, it was almost like I had seen this before. Mirror images of a fight long forgotten by words.

A dim headache began pressing on my temples as images flashed through my mind, each one a piece of a memory, even as it happened before my very eyes. Ecthelion launched a counter attack in my mind mere second before he did it within the ring. Then- Glorfindel lashed out with a punch that sent Ecthelion stumbling back, now- the punch never landed as Ecthelion slid out of the way and slammed his own punch into Glorfindel's unpadded shoulder which made him lurch forwards and then roll on the ground to avoid a kick coming in from behind.

Shaking my head I struggled to dispel the past and focus on the present. Forcing my eyes to focus on the match before me, I grabbed my wrist bringing pain onto myself. It was enough for the present to force the headache to fade into the background, and though pieces of memory surfaced I ignored their lure and kept myself from the pain in order to ensure the belief in my people's strength. I would not be the one who fainted and cause ridicule upon the warriors of Imladris, as well as the cause of the disturbance of such a rare display of days long past.

Suddenly the black and blonde were a whirl of motion and Ecthelion had somehow managed to pin my master on the ground, hands on either side of his head placed to snap his neck and end the life that lingered within his hröa. I held my breath the same as all the watchers and together we waited until at last Glorfindel murmured something only Ecthelion could hear and the dark haired Lord of the Fountain moved away and helped his fellow stand. Both grinned at one another in complete goodwill as loud applause tore down the silence. They bowed to each other, then to the lords, lady, and king, and then to their audience who, if possible, cheered even louder than before.

They returned to the sidelines and I handed them wet cloths to wipe away the dirt that clung to their faces and clothes. An awed servant hurriedly guided the two warriors away from the ring for quick baths and to find new clothes. As they passed each man smiled at me as I murmured my amazement and impressions of what they had done.

While the two warriors bathed and changed a quick break was ordered and servants walked around delivering glasses of water and juices. The participants remained silent even as excited chatter broke out amongst the crowds. Even King Thranduil leaned towards Lord Elrond to discuss something, a brightened gleam in his eyes. At this moment the youngest woodland prince was guided over to the shaded area where his brother and father sat, looking sleepy and somewhat uncomfortable, perhaps due to the intense sunlight and heat which barely pervaded through the thick forests where he and his people thrived. King Thranduil proudly took his son into his arms and even Legolas' big brother beamed at the boy many centuries younger than him. Legolas seemed humble as he flushed under the praised the Lady and Lords were bestowing upon him, quietly thanking them. I smiled watching this display.

A few minutes passed and Glorfindel and Ecthelion returned, dressed a little more formally as they took seats beside Elladan and Elrohir, who had be Imladris' sole representative in knife fighting. Seeing this I knew my turn to represent our land would be soon and I drifted away to the back of my party to warm up, only to stop in surprise when I saw I was not the only one with such an idea.

An ellon, bearing the tunic of one of the wardens of Lothlórien, sat on the ground bending this way and that. Pale hair, almost silver flowed over oddly broad shoulders as he bent down. As if feeling my observation, eyes as dark as the night looked up and the ellon nodded. "You are more than welcome to warm up here as well."

I murmured my thanks and began braiding back my hair, sitting on soft grass to do so. Once I was certain my warriors' braids were tight enough I began to stretch, a belated reflection of the warden's movements. Beginning with my arms and finishing with my legs, a companionable silence stretched between the two of us as we warmed up for the last part of the display.

"I am Haldir." The ellon said his voice low and musical.

"I am known as Laiste." I returned politely, though my desire to talk was nonexistent. I had always preferred silence before a match or a battle. I paused in my stretching at the new thought, but then brushed it aside, letting it join the other awakened memoires in the corner of my thoughts as they sat waiting for later examination. The sound of a pipe roused me and I stood and headed off, the Galadhrim already ahead of me.

Already two warriors were battling it out, their swords clashing violently. Looking closely at the two warriors I was not surprised at the intensity Careion and the Greenwood Teleri were fighting. Though the kinslayings had ended long ago tensions still dominated inter-race interactions. Careion, an elf of Noldor descent likely was descended from a kinslayer or at least carried enough Noldor blood that the Greenwood warrior was determined to beat the veteran. It was also likely that both men were veterans from the Last Alliance and anger mostly on the part of the Greenwood elves still was high due to having lost the largest number of elves. Even now- I'd learned, they were still recovering.

"How long has the warrior from Greenwood been like this?" I asked a fellow participant who stood nearby.

"Since the beginning." Came the low reply. Neither one of us looked away from the battle as I continued my stain of questioning.

"What happened to make him like that?"

"Nothing as far as I know."

Careion was struggling a bit with the fierceness of the pace, but it was clear he was winning. His movements were more precise and contained, his breathing though a little harsh, was steady, and as he pushed back against the Sindar's attacks it was clear that he had found the opening he was looking for. Suddenly the other elf's stance was off balance and Careion struck.

The next bought ended in a draw between a warrior of Imladris and one of the Galadhrim. The last one before me was rather interesting. Two woodland warriors going against one another in the open was bound to be interesting, and as I watched the two come to blows, I absentmindedly wondered how their fighting changed without the constant coverage of the trees. Eventually the craftiness of the Galadhrim out mastered the quickness of the Greenwood warrior and won the match. As the two clasped hands I took a deep breath and checked the sword strapped to my left hip.

Slowly I stepped forwards and the ellon I had met earlier also came forwards. The dirt was soft underfoot as we made our way to the center of the ring, where we bowed to our Lords and Lady. I turned towards Haldir and he looked down at me, dark eyes seeming to pierce to my very essence.

"Let us see how much of a warrior the stories say you are." He murmured before turning and heading to his side of the ring.

Automatically my body moved in an echo of his movements but my mind was reeling. Stories? What stories? Turning around I looked at the warrior and forcefully pushed aside his warriors. A brief glance in the direction of my master I glimpsed the way he sat, far too interested in the match already… He knew something more… Turning my gaze back to Haldir, my eyes narrowed and I waited. Crossing my arms over my chest I watched as he drew his long blade. It truly was an elegant weapon, like any elf made blade it dipped and curved, equal parts beauty, strength, and deadliness.

The crowd breathed in and out, a united being in those first few moments. Sand and dirt shifted under Haldir's feet as he balanced his body with the extra weight of the blade before darting forwards, his blade whirled in a deadly arc that would have removed any lesser being's head. I ducked and spun, trying to get behind the warrior but he seemed to understand my movements and immediately his blade spun and moved around him body swiping at me. I darted backwards a few paces as Haldir turned to face me his blade already in motion.

Weaving out of the way of the beautiful blade, I closed my eyes briefly, listening and extending a part of my being into the word around me. The blade cut through the air in near silence with little more than a faint whistle to give away its' movements as its' master moved the blade as though it was an extension of his very fëa. Dim vibrations in the earth alerted me to Haldir's quick steps and as his weight shifted and bent backwards and sprung out of the path of the blade. Snapping my eyes open I pushed off from the ground bringing my feet around so that I landed safely on them with perfect balance.

Surprise flickered in the ellon's dark eyes before they clear and he launched yet another, more advanced attack. I recognized the movement of the Raven-strike which would be followed by the reversed moonrise; it would end this battle before it had even started!

Almost without a thought I found my blade in my right hand and seamlessly deflecting the Raven-strike, breaking the pattern. Refusing to look at the sword I had never before used in a fight or even for practice I wielded it as though I had always held in my hand. Twisting it around Haldir's blade the two of us fought for dominance. Knowing his greater strength would win out I grimaced as my knees bent, giving way. Haldir pressed his advantage adding more weight to our intertwined blades. His stance shift and I quickly tucked my body inwards, diving under his legs and hopping to my feet once safely away from his blade.

Haldir lurched forwards, too much of his weight committed to pressing me downwards and I grasped the small advantage and struck, only to find his blade in the way. He smirked at me from his off balance position and batted my blade away. Following the momentum he provided I brought my blade around as my body spun adding strength to my upcoming attack, as I began a complex sword pattern known as Gûd Daedheloth- foe of the great fear.

The world had, by this point, faded and I registered nothing more than the ellon who stood before me. I could feel the sun's warmth as it touched my skin and shone upon my blade, I could hear the summer breeze as it sluggishly swept through the area dampening the heat and making it harder to breath. There was nothing more than this and the natural world.

Suddenly Haldir leapt into the air bring him blade down in a direct and powerful blow. It was obvious enough though, that I brought up my blade. It was then that I made the first mistake. As his whole weight pressed against me the sun caught light on my blade and like they were summoned my eyes rested upon the blade for the first time. Engraved into the blade was the image of a dragon, a figure of beauty and power as she (how did I know the gender?) roared golden flames down my blade.

Blood. It dripped from the blade- my blade- in thick black droplets as orc after orc fell to its bite. I was no longer within the ring of Imladris, but on the walls of Gondolin. Long longer the unstained beauty I remembered I looked around, peering through smoke and the scents of death and fire. Everywhere, all around me lay the bodies of friends; bodies of comrades littered the ground having been wrapped in death's loving arms. Around every elven body there lay at least a dozen orcs and goblins. A sword sliced towards my head and as anger burned through my veins, I turned deflecting the potential threat and expertly knocked it out of the way.

Glaring down my blade I held it at the pale throat of… an elf? Haldir stood before me, motionless as my blade rested against his throat. Dark eyes looked down at me holding nothing within their depths. The next thing I was aware of was the blood that roared in my body and the desperate gasps of air that invaded my lungs. My head felt as though it was about it explode and for a brief moment I was tempted to wipe any everything by my own hand. It would be so simple to end all the loss and confusion, to rid myself of pain forever, and all it would take was a single movement of my blade against my stomach.

The thought of death, facing it once more was too much and my stomach churned. Shaking I lowered my blade and returned it to its sheath. To the cheers of my people, the sounds of the pipes calling the end of the display- too all but the man who stood before me I was deaf.

"You fought well- but it was not me you face in those last moments was it?" His musical voice calmed my shaking and I nodded and bowed.

"Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. It was I who should ask for your forgiveness." Haldir bowed after sheathing his sword. I looked at him, watching for a moment longer, before turning away and bowing to Lord Elrond and his family before walking quickly out of the ring feeling ill at heart.

I reached my chambers before I could bear it no longer and tossed my weapon on my bed, making sure to tie the hilt to the sheath. Never again, I vowed, would I use that sword. A servant popped out and asked if she needed to draw a bath. I looked at her and a body floated to the surface of my mind. My stomach lurched and it was all I could do to reach my bathing chambers before upturning the remains of my breakfast and light lunch. As my stomach heaved up its contents tears made their way, unbidden, down my face and I choked out sobs between heaves unable trap my sorrow within.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello to all my readers, as well as to those of you who are imensely pissed off because I have failed to finish off what I have started. I'm getting there.

I do not own, JRR Tolkien's Lord of the Rings- nor any of the movies or have any property claims over plot, storyline, characters. etc- save for Laiste and her story.

I hope you all enjoy, comment please!

* * *

_**Elvish translations:**_

Namárië, Brand, ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín- Farewell, Brand, may Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life.

Belain na le- The Valar be with you

Ada- father

Namárië, mellon- Farewell friend

Hannon le- Thank you

Im gelir ceni ad lín, mellon-

Manen nalyë? - How are you?

Im maer- I'm well

Gen hannon- I thank you

Elleth- female elf

Eldar- the word used for elves who left the shores of Aman and took the Great Journey

* * *

**Secret Souls**

**Chapter Twelve- **

Laiste knew not how long it was before warm, familiar hands were gently holding back her pale hair and a soft voice murmuring sweet words of comfort into her ears. Recognizing the voice, tears flowed faster and thicker. Ecthelion glanced back to the servant and asked her to send for Lord Elrond or Mithrandir immediately, and with all due haste the poor surprised girl rushed off to do as the seneschal bid.

"Hush now, dear one- it is alright." Ecthelion murmured trying to calm the woman down. Never before had he seen her cry like this, not even in the First Age. Eventually her body seemed too tired to heave any longer and Laiste grew limp. Cradling her in his arms, Ecthelion wet a towel and wiped away the dirt from her face. Blue eyes so full of pain locked onto his and he knew what she had seen. Sitting on her bed, he found that there was simply nothing that he could say to ease the sorrow, and merely held her close, offering comfort and like a lost child she held onto him tightly, her distress growing as she wept and halting questions bubbled out of her lips.

"Shhh. The time will come for answers, my sweet one."

"I want- them now!" She choked up and more sobs ripped from her lungs.

Pushing her head to his chest the Lord of the Fountain stroked her soft hair and held her seemingly frail body closer. At that moment Glorfindel, Elrond, and Mithrandir walked into the room. It was a relief to the warrior that they understood almost immediately what had happened. Glorfindel's faced twisted in a mask of similar pain and sad down beside his best friend. Tears made their way down his face and though his voice was steady as he murmured soft words in Quenya- the first elven language and the one that the three of them had grown up with.

"I will make some tea." Elrond murmured and together he and Mithrandir left the room allowing the three Gondolrhim to, at last, mourn together. By the time the Lord had returned with calming tea Laiste lay silent on the bed, her mind far too exhausted to do anything more than shut down. On seeing her eyes closed Elrond moved forwards and laid a hand upon her head.

"She is ill at heart." Glorfindel murmured his words heavy. "A healing sleep is what she need now."

Mithrandir nodded, "She will awaken when she is ready."

Elrond nodded and looked to the former Gondolin Lords, "You have my permission to stay here. The Lady Galadriel seems to have foreseen such an event and has created a suitable explanation as to why the three of you are missing from tonight's celebrations."

Glorfindel nodded, "She will want explanations and it would be best to hear them from us."

"A wise choice." Mithrandir murmured. Walking over to the elleth he placed a hand over her forehead and frowned, murmuring words under his breath. After a moment he pulled away looking more at ease, "She will awaken tomorrow morning."

The two lords looked at one another, both had suffered greatly on their reawakening in Valinor and it has taken them many months to heal with the knowledge that their sacrifices had been in vain and that their beloved city had fallen. Even the news of Idril's safety and that of her husband's and child's had not been enough to console the two.

"She will not, I think, want to speak of it at first, but when she is ready you will most certainly know." Mithrandir continued, "Remember you must be patient with her as I was with you."

And with those words Mithrandir departed talking in a low voice with Elrond, who spared him every bit of attention that he had.

Silence descended on the chamber and Glorfindel began to wander about the room taking it all in. Ecthelion traded off between watching his best friend and gazing at Laiste. At last Glorfindel's uneasiness would deal with the silence and he tossed it away with a simple question, "What caused her memories of Gondolin's fall to appear?"

"Anearith- what else was there that would have forced out such a memory?" Ecthelion murmured, nodding over to the sword that lay on the ground.

In a few quick strides Glorfindel was picking up the sword and examining its sheathed state. "She tied it." He noted aloud.

Ecthelion peered at the hilt and then nodded in agreement. "So she did."

A long suffering sigh parted Glorfindel's lips. Carefully he set the sword down, leaning it against the wall near her bed. "What should we tell her?"

"The truth? For what else is there to say- would you rather give her a book that details the Fall of Gondolin and let her figure it out on her own?"

"Nay, but I would that we could make it easier upon her. She has little to hold her to this world and I worry that she shall Fade."

At this mention of the possibility of Laiste Fading, Ecthelion felt as though the ice waters of Helcaraxë had slid down his spine. "No- she is not so weak."

"There is only so much pain the fëa can bear before it shatters my friend. We have no way of telling if the Valar gave her the same kindness bestowed upon us. At the very least, we cannot recall the precise pain of the Balrogs or that pain of which we bore in watching our city fall- you and I would have both Faded had it not been for that mercy."

"We will find out soon enough." Ecthelion said, silently pleading for his friend to cease such talk. The late afternoon worn on, blending into twilight which turned into full on night and eventually the day's excitement and cares wore the two lords down enough that sleep soon overcame their senses and they too rested their uneasy minds.

The morning of the summer solstice burned brightly and refreshing breezes from the mountains brought with them the fresh scents of summer and life. Birds twittered and called to all who live on the lands while all the elves had risen early and greeted to rising sun. Now as morning blossomed through the valley every elf donned their best attire and excitement trilled through the air. Laiste awakened to the bright sounds and smiled, feeling the life and sunlight brushing across her skin.

"Good morning." Ecthelion murmured softly in Quenya, making her turn to see the black haired ellon arise from a chair.

Laiste looked at him, fully taking him in and bathing in his presence. He was alive! Her hearted soared in a temporary happiness. Replying in the same language she tossed aside sheets and stood on the floor.

"How long has it been since my mind drifted away?" She asked seeing the bright dawn.

"Many long hours. Do you wish-"

"Don't. Please I beg of you. Let us not utter words of death this day." She interrupted, determined that nothing would ruin this day, no matter how heart sick she was.

Ecthelion gazed at her before nodding, acquiescing to her sole demand, "Very well then, but are you ready to start?" At her confused expression he explained with a small smile, "It is the day of the summer solstice. Glorfindel has already left to prepare himself."

Blue eyes widened and she quickly pushed her mentor out of her room, as he laughed. "I will be escorting you so perhaps you ought to hurry!"

"It will take longer for you to get dressed than I!" She yelled before hurrying to the bathroom. Thanking the Valar for their small mercies on seeing a steaming tub of water ready and waiting for her, Laiste quickly stripped and jumped into the water. Forcing her mind to remain in the present and not linger on a newly recovered past, Laiste bathed quickly though thoroughly. As she stepped into her room once more her feet carried her to the vanity and in turn her eyes locked onto the reflection that gazed back as her.

In essentials nothing had changed over the long evening. Her hair still shone like dimmed silver and her skin showed the effects of a healing sleep, glowing softly with renewed beauty and youth. To her eyes however something had changed and Laiste pondered what it was that she perceived, until her gaze met that of her reflection. It was there that she saw it, the same deep pain that filled the eyes of the Eldar who had remained in Arda after the end of the Second Age. The pain within echoed the knowledge of a true battlefield and the loss of loved ones and kin.

"Enough," She told herself, "Those I love yet live and today is no such day for these dark reflections- therefore no longer will I think upon them until all of our visitors leave." Nodding to her reflection she turned away from the mirror that was too often reflecting more than it should, Laiste made her way to her closet, where with any luck, she would be able to find something more suitable for the festivities.


	13. Chapter 13 Ecthelion

Hello to all my readers, as well as to those of you who are imensely pissed off because I have failed to finish off what I have started. I'm getting there.

I do not own, JRR Tolkien's Lord of the Rings- nor any of the movies or have any property claims over plot, storyline, characters. etc- save for Laiste and her story.

I hope you all enjoy, comment please!

* * *

_**Elvish translations:**_

Namárië, Brand, ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín- Farewell, Brand, may Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life.

Belain na le- The Valar be with you

Ada- father

Namárië, mellon- Farewell friend

Hannon le- Thank you

Im gelir ceni ad lín, mellon-

Manen nalyë? - How are you?

Im maer- I'm well

Gen hannon- I thank you

Elleth- female elf

Eldar- the word used for elves who left the shores of Aman and took the Great Journey

* * *

**Secret Souls**

**Chapter Thirteen- Ecthelion**

When I returned to our joint chambers I found Erestor hard at work in trying to do something fancy with Glorfindel's long golden hair. Standing there I gazed at the two lovers, smiling slightly at the peaceful scene before me. Hating to take away their time alone, for they had had very little in the past week and would have even less with all the warriors and dignitaries, I raised a loose fist and rapped lightly on the wooden frame of the doorway.

The softness and ease that rested between the two ellon was eliminated in seconds as the two stopped their doings and turned towards me. Forcing a smile I walked in trying to ease, at least some, of their worries. "It would seem our friend was right Glorfindel, Laiste is awake."

Glorfindel tensed openly and Erestor rested an elegant hand on his shoulder in silent support. "Does she wish to speak of Gondolin?"

I shook my head, "She handed me quite neatly out the door insisting that this day was not the day- yet another point that Mithrandir was correct on."

"He is one of the Istari, Lord of the Fountain" Erestor reminded him softly, "it is likely he is aware of what may come with regards to Laiste. Perhaps we ought to let it run its course, whatever that may be."

For many long moments I looked at the dark eyed Counselor. He words were wise, no matter how much I disliked what had been uttered. I was a soldier; I had never known anything more than fighting and the neatly ordered chaos that that life brought within its folds. Laiste was not the same as she had been, and it was very likely that she would never be. She had grown on Arda in a time of peace, whereas in the past she had grown in a time of great fear and war. Whatever was to come, neither I nor any other Eldar had control over what happened to her- at least, within the mind. She would change.

"Your words are, as ever, wise Erestor, but she doesn't have to go through it on her own. I will not leave her alone in uncertainty."

"No one would expect you to Ecthelion." His reply was warm.

For a moment the three of us simply stood contemplating and organizing our thoughts. At last Erestor turned Glorfindel back to face the mirror and once more entered into war with the silken gold strands. Mirth flowed onto Glorfindel's face as he watched his lover wrestle and battle with his hair.

Sparing one more glance at the two, I wandered to my closet and pulled on black trousers and a black under tunic, before reaching in and pulling out the robes I had had not worn since the first age. First the pale shifting greys of another tunic, this one meant to disguise the black I wore underneath. It took a moment to adjust the tight sleeves that ended at my wrist but with a few well practiced tugs the sleeves were willing to be placed properly. A pale blue tunic with sleeves that ended just above the elbow slid over the first tunic. Smoothing a hand over the fine fabric, patterned to look like the rippling waters of a now destroyed fountain, I was force to pause and my mind wandered back to the last time I had worn these clothes.

_Warm blue eyes danced as a bright laugh filled the air and gentle hands adjusted the uncomfortable clothes. _

_"Must I wear this?" I asked once again, just to try a hearing that laugh once more. _

_Bright eyes, the color of the waters that my House was named for, met mine sparkling as a beautiful smile softened Laiste's face- the face I was to awaken to each morning and the face I was last to see before sleep. Eternity was a blessing with her at my side. _

_"Yes. It was a gift and besides, my husband, we must at least attempt to look presentable for at least a portion of the evening!" She was smiling, even as she reminded me of my- of our duty- to Lord Turgon and the people of Gondolin. "Besides it could be far worse than this. You could have to wear all your armor and-" _

_Raising a hand I quickly I pressed it against her mouth silencing the coming words. "You have been listening to far too many of Glorfindel's tales." I said trying to sound stern though the smile tugging at the edges of my lips eased much of what I was trying to create. _

_Soft lips pressed against my palm before she pulled away and turned, heading for the door. "My love, you seem to have forgotten that I was there!" Her bright laughter trailed after her even as I hurried to follow. _

_Remembering something I quickly returned to our room- how well that sounded!- I opened a long and slim chest that held within the gift given to me by Laiste on our wedding night. _

Kneeling down I opened that same chest- somehow Idril had managed to save it- and pulled out a mithril flute. It was the second most beautiful thing I had ever held within my grasp and almost absently I lightly trailed a finger over the wave designs that rippled across the bright, rounded metal. Keeping the flute in hand I closed the small chest and placed it back in its place within the closet. Taking one last clothing item from the closet I treaded silently out of the room, not wanting to disrupt the small and somewhat heated discourse going on between Erestor and Glorfindel.

Down familiar hallways I wandered, smiling softly on hearing the laughter and joys already taking place within the gardens. The sun was almost at its zenith, indicating that noon soon approached. Quickening my pace I reached to door to Laiste's room and was just about to knock when a servant bustled out, smiling and giggling. Blinking in surprise I stepped back to let her through before entering into Laiste's chambers, only to stop once more.

Only once had I had the pleasure of seeing her look more beautiful and that was but a memory- one that I had long hoped over the past years to see repeated one day.

"Well?" She asked biting her lower lip. Pale hands toyed with the skirt of her pale blue dress. Dozens of small embroidered flowers gleamed in the light, barely noticeable as they were only a shade lighter than the dress. Though no belt was need, for elven dresses are made to fit the body, she wore one of braided silver and dark blues.

"You look beautiful." I murmured walking closer. Familiar eyes turned upwards and locked onto mine, as I dared to reach out and place my hand on the right side of her face. "By Elbereth, you outshine even the greatest of the stars."

"So you once said, as I recall, many times." Her voice was low and barely discernible.

My expression shifted to shock and as I gazed into blue eyes I saw within a deep innocence and vulnerability. My heart could barely take the joy that soared through my lifeblood and before I could quite maintain control over my actions I leaned down and kissed the woman who meant so much more than very lands I stood upon. As though she had never done so before she returned the kiss, her soft lips hesitant against my own.

Upon pulling away I could do naught but hold her in my arms, taking it all in. How long I had waited for this day, and yet how I had feared it because somewhere in my heart I knew her fëa was not ready to handle the sorrows and pains of an Age long passed. I wondered what would happen after the Midsummer festival but I had not the power to stop time, nor perhaps did I wish for it unless it would save my love from the pain and sorrow that was to come once there was no longer a reason to be distracted.

Recalling the return of my own memories and my fëa's return to my current hröa… Even now I yet shudder at remembering anew what it was that I had lost and failed to protect; even when there were others in Aman that could share my grief it was a long struggle to retain the will to live- to survive and not Fade.

As though sensing my ripped emotions, Laiste pulled away from my arms and her hand reached upwards and lightly lay against my cheek. Moving away from my thoughts I looked down and met the warm yet deeply tired eyes of twilight blue. A small smile softened her weary visage and her low voice met my ears, "Worry not- all will be well before it is done."

Once more I could do little else save hold her in my arms, as she laughed softly. "Hannon le."

"Whatever for?" She asked, blue eyes sparkling as she pulled away, "Now let us go and join the rest of our kindred." Taking my larger hand in hers, Laiste pulled me away and soon we joined all of the gathered Eldar, who were already dancing to lively tunes, telling one another old tales, and laughing brightly as the solstice drew on.

As the sun set I looked around for Glorfindel and treaded through the gatherings of the Eldar until I reached his side. His eyes were locked on Laiste, who was dancing merrily with Haldir. "Is she well?"

"No, but neither were we." I replied watching the young woman who had seen soon much, and yet so little of the world. "She wishes that we do not bring it up this day and I was willing to give way to her wish for a last bit of peace before the sorrow become strong once more."

Glorfindel sighed and finally looked away from the dancers to gaze at me, "And how do you fare old friend?"

"Ill- my friend. I fell very ill at the thought for what is to come. The darkness grows outside the fair city of Imladris and I know in my heart that Laiste's own memories, coupled with the returning shadows, might be too much. I fear I may have to make preparations for a journey I will not come back from."

Blue eyes sharpened, "You believe that it will be too much?"

Meeting his gaze I let my true feeling show, for a brief moment in time. "I fear so- and should that be the case I will take her to the Grey Havens and sail away from these lands forever."

I knew that the truth would be biting and hard, but I would not leave Laiste to battle oceans and tides, while such memories drove her into sorrow. I would not remain only to return to Aman to find that she had Faded and she would never return. However, my old friend seemed to understand for he rested a hand upon my shoulder and squeezed lightly. "I understand my friend, though I hope that our story ends in a far better way."


End file.
